Glory Up
by Malhow
Summary: Draco Malfoy est psychologue à l'hôpital psychiatrique du Libre-Coeur. Alors que la vie qu'il mène ne lui convient pas, il va s'occuper d'un patient qui va changer la donne. Harry Potter, 22 ans, psychotique. A quel moment la limite entre un professionnel et un patient est-elle dépassée ? Et si elle l'avait déjà été depuis le début, en fait ? Et si.. UA HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Glory Up

 **Auteur** : Malhow

 **Disclaimer** : Personnages à J.K.R, l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Draco Malfoy est psychologue à l'hôpital psychiatrique du Libre-Coeur. Alors que la vie qu'il mène ne lui convient pas, il va s'occuper d'un patient qui va changer la donne. Harry Potter, 22 ans, psychotique. A quel moment la limite entre un professionnel et un patient est-elle dépassée ? Et si elle l'avait déjà été depuis le début, en fait ? Et si.. UA HP/DM

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut à ceux qui passeront par ici ! J'ai du retard pour 'Nouveau départ', mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui se déroule principalement dans le cadre d'une hospitalisation en soins psychiatriques. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que j'avais envie de tester mais je n'osais pas tellement. C'est pourtant chose faite ! :) J'aimerais que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ce n'est pas un univers facile à aborder alors merci à ceux qui le feront :)

 **PS** : Je suis en quête de fanfictions à lire. HP/DM de préférences. Je n'arrive pas trouver de perles rares en ce moment, auriez-vous des noms à me proposer ? Les vôtres, notamment ?

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

.

Alors que Draco Malfoy, à coup de grandes enjambées se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les rames de métro, il regarda une nouvelle fois la montre à son poignet. 16h50. C'était à présent sûr et certain, il allait arriver en retard. Encore. Et il allait devoir essuyer les regards pleins de dédains de ses collègues, en même temps que les remontrances de son boss se feront entendre. Encore.

Tant pis. Il n'aimait pas son job de toute façon. Enfin si, il l'aimait, mais pas là où il l'exerçait pour le moment. Malheureusement, ses prodigieux projets demandaient de l'investissement, du temps et surtout, de l'argent. Qu'il n'avait pas pour le moment. Dès lors et par conséquent, il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les rames de métro en regardant sa montre, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure.

Il devait encore traverser la place Hors-Château, généralement noire de monde à cette heure-ci, avant de pouvoir espérer s'engouffrer dans un engin six mètres sous terre. Au pas de course, il slaloma entre les piétons, les vélos et les perdus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de verre cassé quelque part sur sa gauche, suivit de cris qui le firent ralentir l'allure.

« Mais il est complètement malade ce type ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçut un groupe de trois policiers se mettre à courir vers l'origine du bruit alors que l'un d'entre-eux criait de lâcher quelque chose pendant qu'un autre posait préventivement sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet à sa ceinture. Ce fut ce geste qui arrêta totalement Draco dans sa route. Il tourna les talons et à l'instar des personnes qui l'entouraient, il se dirigea vers le rassemblement qui se formait peu à peu.

« Lâchez-ça ! Jetez-le à terre immédiatement ! » répéta le policier en tenant en joue ce qu'il s'avérait être un jeune homme.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ils ont essayé de m'attaquer ! C'est eux que vous devez rechercher, vous allez les perdre ! » s'exclama faiblement le jeune gars, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur et les cheveux sombres sans dessus-dessous.

Il avait l'air complètement désorienté, le regard hagard et la gestuelle mal accordée. Il tournait en rond sur lui-même, avec un tesson de bouteille dans la main qui semblait avoir bien entaillé sa paume. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se poser plus d'une seconde sur les gens qui l'entouraient, trop nombreux, ni sur les policiers qui tentaient de trouver un angle d'attaque pour maitriser le jeune homme sans être touché par ses gestes menaçants.

« Monsieur, c'est un ordre, veuillez jeter ce que vous tenez et levez les deux bras en l'air. » dit encore une fois un des policiers avec autorité.

« Non ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Ils vont m'attaquer je vous dis ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'écouter ? Pourquoi vous ne m'aidez pas ?! » s'évertua à dire le garçon avec des gestes toujours brusques. Il semblait paniqué, et la situation qui s'envenimait n'aidait absolument pas.

Draco, qui s'était suffisamment approché au moment où la personne cernée se demandait pourquoi personne ne l'aidait, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Harry Potter.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde, putain. » jura-t-il entre ses dents tout en poussant les dernières personnes qui faisaient barrage entre lui et Harry, jusqu'à arriver aux côtés des policiers.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-l… » s'énerva un policier en se faisant bousculer sans ménagement par un Draco Malfoy qui fendit le cercle qu'avait formé les forces de l'ordre pour se retrouver en face de l'agresseur.

« Mr Potter. » dit-il doucement, calmement, en n'affichant pas le torrent d'émotions qui le traversait à l'instant. Il vit le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux en le fixant, ce qu'il interpréta positivement.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, votre psychologue. Est-ce que vous me reconnaissez ? » continua-t-il toujours calmement, mais fermement. Il essayait de maintenir l'autre garçon dans sa concentration. Il le fallait.

« Je… Oui. Monsieur Malfoy. » balbutia Harry Potter plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose. Puis il releva brusquement la tête et sembla être plus présent que jamais.

« Malfoy ! enchaîna-t-il avec conviction, cette fois. Vous devez m'aider ! Aidez-moi ! Personne ne comprend ici, regardez ! On veut m'arrêter ! »

Et tout en se faisant, Harry Potter regarda les badauds autour de lui, qui l'encerclait, et sembla prendre enfin conscience de leur présence. Il tourna encore une fois sur lui-même, plus doucement que l'instant d'avant, et Draco sentit une angoisse sans-nom envahir le brun en face de lui. Son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ses membres se mirent à trembler nerveusement. Il fallait agir, maintenant.

« Monsieur Potter, je vais vous aidez, moi, si vous êtes d'accord. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Vous êtes d'accord ? interrogea Draco en faisant un signe du bras vers les policiers pour les intimer de se taire alors qu'il voulait interrompre l'échange. Regardez-moi. Harry, est-ce que vous me laisseriez vous aider ? réitère-t-il en fixant plus que jamais ses orbes grises dans les vertes de son vis-à-vis.

« Je… » Harry semblait toujours perdu mais une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux. « Oui, oui. Aidez-moi. Ne me laissez pas, d'accord ? Ne m'abandonnez pas. » souffla-t-il avec fougue en lâchant enfin son tesson de bouteille et en se jetant dans les bras de Draco. Il serra si fort sa chemise que le blond l'entendit craquer mais n'essaya pas pour autant de déloger le brun. Il referma plutôt ses bras autour du corps qui lui semblait si chétif à ce moment-là et chuchota des formules de soutien.

C'est bon, c'était passé. La crise était passé. La phase aigüe du moins. Draco prit le temps de souffler et de relâcher la pression avant de se tourner vers les policiers, en maintenant Harry Potter contre lui qui n'avait pas relever la tête depuis qu'il l'avait enfoncé dans un pan de la chemise du blond.

« Appelez une ambulance, vous attendez quoi sérieusement ? » s'agaça-t-il en voyant les trois têtes penaudes qui lui faisait face.

... ... ...

 _Hôpital du Libre-Cœur, 06h56 du matin…_

La nuit avait été longue. Draco n'arrivait presque pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Quelques heures de sommeil ne feraient pas de mal, se disait-il en se dirigeant vers le rapport inter-équipe du matin. Il était 7h, et l'équipe de nuit laissait sa place à celle de la matinée. Les infos devaient se partager entre les membres, et puisque Draco était directement concerné par les faits de la veille et de cette nuit, sa présence était réclamée.

Le blond fit un dernier arrêt devant la porte du bureau derrière laquelle se trouvait l'équipe de son service, il se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant doucement par la bouche comme pour se donner un dernier sursaut de courage et entra dans la pièce.

Tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Comme s'ils attendaient tous quelque chose, un geste, une parole, une explication de sa part qui pouvait justifier le comportement que l'un de ses prétendus patients avait adopté la veille. Sauf qu'il ne savait rien.

Même Jon Wright, le médecin-psychiatre du service et l'unique collègue que Draco respectait et estimait, le regardait d'un air étrange.

'Ok' se dit-il sourdement. 'Ok'.

« Vous vous demandez tous s'il y a une ou plusieurs raisons au comportement que Monsieur Potter a adopté hier en fin d'après-midi. Pourquoi a-t-il décompensé, de plus sans signe précurseurs, et en ayant de surcroit des gestes agressifs envers autrui. » entama Draco d'un air posé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et jaugea des yeux la petite assemblée qui le regardait toujours. « Ce que je me demande moi, par contre, c'est pourquoi un patient que j'avais prévu de voir hier pour sa toute première séance s'est finalement retrouvé en-dehors de l'hôpital, seul, en état de destructuration alors que son hospitalisation vient à peine de débuter. » enchaina Draco en levant un sourcil inquisiteur. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par cette bande d'incapables. Il était peut-être nouveau dans le service, il n'en était pas moins compétent, lui.

« Ce n'est de la faute de personne, souligna le médecin-psychiatre Wright en prenant la parole. Je tiens à le dire et à le répéter s'il le faut. » Sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec les yeux plissés vers Draco. « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier est malheureux, mais chacun sait ici que ça peut arriver, reprit-il. Monsieur Potter a profité que les techniciens et les techniciennes de surfaces entrent dans le service pour filer par la porte de secours. Ceux-ci n'ont rien à se reprocher non plus, étant donné qu'ils ont pris le patient comme agent de maintenance, expliqua le Docteur Wright, faisant ainsi la lumière sur l'incident. »

« Ne portait-il pas la tenue de l'hôpital ? Le pyjama, le blouson ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

\- Non. Il a réussi à entrer dans le local d'entretien, et à prendre l'uniforme qui s'y trouvait, souffla le docteur d'une traite, comme pour enlever un pansement douloureux. Sa fuite était préméditée. »

« Quoi !? fit Draco avec fureur. Et comment aurait-il pu y avoir accès ?! Ce local est rempli de produits chimiques ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas fermé à clefs ? C'est insensé ! dit le blond avec colère.

\- Cela s'est pourtant produit. Cette partie de l'incident sera traitée avec la rigueur qu'il faut, rassure-toi, s'exclama le Docteur Wright avec douceur avant de souffler un bon coup. Et si on procédait au rapport de la nuit, maintenant ? Certains d'entre-vous sont fatigués, et à juste-titre. Je propose qu'on commence par Monsieur Potter et qu'on enchaîne avec les autres patients après, comme ça Monsieur Malfoy et les infirmières de la nuit pourront partir. Madeleine, tu t'en charges ? »

Ladite Madeleine acquiesça et commença son récit. « Monsieur Potter est arrivé en ambulance hier en début de soirée, aux alentours de 18h – soit environ 8h après sa fuite. Il était accompagné de Monsieur Malfoy et de trois policiers qui avaient tenté de l'interpeller pendant l'incident dans le centre-ville. Monsieur Potter a été emmené en chambre d'isolement par les pompiers, sur le brancard. Le médecin de garde, qui avait été prévenu par Monsieur Malfoy durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, était déjà sur place quand ils sont arrivés. Monsieur Potter n'était plus agressif à son entrée à l'hôpital, mais il ne voulait néanmoins pas coopérer dans sa prise en charge. Inertie, mutisme. Ce n'est que lorsque Monsieur Malfoy est entré à son tour dans la chambre d'isolement que Monsieur Potter a commencé à réagir à son environnement. Il a accepté d'aller sur le lit de la chambre et à accepter d'être maintenus liés par les sangles pendant la durée de son apaisement. De même, il a accepté que le médecin lui injecte un tranquillisant. Ce n'est que lorsque que le médecin à inviter tout le monde à sortir de l'isolement que le patient s'est mis à s'agiter et à se débattre. Il ne voulait pas que Monsieur Malfoy quitte la pièce, étant donné que celui-ci lui avait dit, je cite _« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. ». »_

A cet instant, tous les regards se tournèrent une fois encore vers le blond qui fit son possible pour rester impassible face aux regards scrutateurs. Il n'allait pas se justifier quand même. C'était son job de rassurer.

Comme Draco ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre aux questions muettes de ses collègues pourtant avides de renseignements, l'infirmière Madeleine reprit les données du rapport.

« Monsieur Potter ne s'est calmé que lorsque le médecin de garde a accepté que Monsieur Malfoy reste dans la chambre d'isolement avec le patient, pour autant qu'il soit lié au quatre membres, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Le patient n'a pas dû dormir longtemps, puisque Monsieur Malfoy n'est sorti de la chambre que très tôt ce matin. » conclut l'infirmière avec un regard entendu vers sa voisine de gauche.

Draco quant à lui leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et la fixa intensément pour la mettre volontairement mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'elle détourna les yeux, gênée, le blond sourit narquoisement.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour expliquer sa présence tout au long de la nuit dans l'isolement avec le patient Potter, le médecin-psychiatre le devança.

« Bon, dit-il en frappant les mains et en se relevant d'une traite. Voilà qui est dit, et transmis. J'invite l'équipe de la nuit à rentrer chez eux et à celle du jour à lire les notes du rapport sur les autres patients. Monsieur Malfoy, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants avant que vous ne partiez aussi ? » La demande n'attendait pas de réponse, car le Docteur Wright parti de la pièce et rejoignit son bureau en deux ou trois enjambées. Une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint, le Docteur ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda le blond.

« Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Docteur Wright, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire en coin. »

Le médecin souffla en secouant sa tête, passa à côté de son collègue pour faire le tour de son bureau et s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air crevé.

« Quelle histoire… ». Il passa ses mains sur son visage qu'il frotta vigoureusement avant de tourner à nouveau ses yeux vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ecoute Draco… Je sais que ton travail ici n'est pas exactement ce que tu espérais… » Commença-t-il avec l'air de chercher ses mots. Son vis-à-vis décida de l'aider un peu.

« Jon, ça va c'est bon. C'est ok, d'accord ? Je gère la situation, dit-il, confiant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'occupes de ce patient, fit quand même le médecin-psychiatre. Rien qu'à voir comment s'est déroulé cette nuit…

\- Oui, et quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Tu l'as entendu toi-même, le patient ne voulait pas se calmer autrement. Je n'ai pas dépassé les limites que je sache. Et c'est vrai, c'est vrai que je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

\- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu t'impliques trop ? Rester une nuit entière à côté d'un patient, dans un isolement, c'est …

\- De la conscience professionnelle. » acheva Draco à sa place. « Ecoute, je vais faire attention, d'accord ? Mais quand je l'ai vu en ville, désorienté et paniqué, je me suis senti complètement démuni. Au moins autant que lui. Je veux l'aider, ne me l'empêche pas s'il te plait… »

Jon Wright regarda longuement son collègue, réfléchissant à toute allure. C'était une affaire peu commune, délicate. Mais il avait confiance en Draco. Non ?

« D'accord… D'accord, capitula le médecin-psychiatre. Mais je veux qu'on travaille ensemble. Tu me feras des rapports, des comptes-rendus de tes hypothèses et diagnostiques et je ferai la même chose. »

Le blond acquiesça et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand le médecin l'interpella.

« Eh, Draco ? Va dormir, rentre chez toi. Ne passe pas par l'isolement avant de partir, ok ? » fit-il en penchant la tête vers lui, avec l'air de celui qui sait exactement ce que l'autre avait prévu de faire.

« Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Draco avec un air trop faussement choqué. »

Il ne s'avoua pas à lui-même non plus qu'il avait profondément envie de retourner voir le patient et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

.

* * *

 _A suivre... ! Aloooors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le deuxième chapitre de Glory Up ! Je tenais à dire merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews et qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensaient. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ne vous décevra pas, et vous donnera envie d'en lire un peu plus. La psychiatrie est un univers empli de préjugés et stéréotypes qui entraînent souvent de la défiance. Mais si on ouvre les yeux un peu plus grand.. Alors ce qu'on voit vaut la peine de se remettre en question. Vraiment!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

.

… _TOC TOC TOC_ …

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Harry Potter, avec ses cheveux plus sombres et plus indisciplinés que jamais. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et son teint était pâle. Il avait une sale tête.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, accueillit Draco Malfoy en se levant de derrière son bureau et en le rejoignant à la porte. Venez, fit-il en lui montrant l'intérieur du bureau d'une main. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez. »

« Où je veux ? répondit le brun avec une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des jours. Les psys ne sont pas censés avoir leur fauteuil attitré ?

\- Pas moi en tout cas, fit Malfoy avec un léger sourire. »

Ils restèrent debout une demie-minute, le temps pour Harry de faire le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux. Il repéra des fauteuils tournés l'un vers l'autre, séparés d'une table basse. Plus loin, le grand bureau derrière lequel Malfoy était quand il est entré. Sur sa surface, le bureau était rangé, ordonné. Tout dans cette pièce respirait la propreté et la netteté. En surface du moins. Comme dans un hôpital en somme, endroit où – il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier-, ils étaient bel et bien.

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Harry se dirigea finalement vers les fauteuils. Le psy pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait que cet endroit de la pièce était réservé aux patients et à leur pathétique petite vie tordue.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes installés, dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Potter ? demanda le psychologue qui s'était assis en face de lui. Harry prit le temps de l'observer avant de répondre. Draco Malfoy avait l'air impeccable, de la racine de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, jusqu'à ses chaussures cirées à la perfection. Aussi net et épuré que cet hôpital, se dit le brun avec un air pincé. Mais ce qui cependant le rassura fut quand il repéra ses yeux. Car ceux-ci détonnaient fameusement sur son physique d'ange, pour celui qui savait vraiment observer. Gris orage, ils avaient l'air d'avoir vu et vécu leur lot de douleurs et de souffrances. Finalement, se dit Harry en étant rassuré malgré lui, c'est un torturé. Comme nous tous.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui sort d'une semaine d'isolement, répondit enfin le brun après inspection, l'air passablement épuisé. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et tourna sa tête vers Malfoy. Comment vous sentiriez-vous, après sept jours d'enfermement ? lança-t-il avec un air de défi.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit le blond en haussant les épaules. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, à vrai dire. »

Harry hocha la tête, il aimait bien la franchise du blond. Un silence passa avant que le psychologue ne reprenne.

« Comprenez-vous pourquoi vous étiez en isolement ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et posa son regard dans le vide, entre le coin de la table et le pied du fauteuil. « Apparemment, j'ai pété une case, répondit-il dans le vide.

\- Comment ça, 'apparemment' ? interrogea Draco en se penchant légèrement. Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

\- Ils disent que j'ai déliré. Que j'ai dit n'importe quoi… Et même, que j'ai vu des choses qui n'étaient pas là, souffla Harry tout bas. Personne ne m'a cru. Personne ne me croit jamais. »

Draco se redressa alors que le brun, lui, semblait se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil. Le blond remarqua que la jambe droite du patient s'était mise à tressauter. Harry Potter semblait nerveux. Il tenta une autre approche.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là, Monsieur Potter ?

Ledit Potter releva enfin les yeux du coin de la table. « A l'hôpital vous voulez dire ? » Le blond hocha la tête alors Harry regarda l'horloge du bureau avant de répondre. « Dix jours et six heures. »

« C'est précis, fit le psychologue. Êtes-vous venu de votre plein gré ?

\- Ah parce qu'il y en a qui viennent volontairement dans cet endroit peut-être ? » Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder, ce qui fut en soit une réponse éloquente pour Harry. « Et puis d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien, c'est le genre de donnée inscrite dans mon dossier non ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de me le demander si vous en connaissez déjà la réponse. C'est une perte de temps. Allez droit au but. » s'agaça-t-il finalement en lançant un regard quelque peu furibond au blond en face de lui.

Le brun souffla pour relâcher la pression qui venait de s'accumuler dans son thorax. Ces derniers temps, c'était toujours comme ça. Alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être calme et de contrôler ses émotions, celles-ci débordaient n'importe quand et n'importe comment, le faisant irradier d'une rage qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Pire, qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

« En fait, je n'ai pas lu votre dossier d'admission, s'exclama doucement Draco. J'essaie avant tout autre chose d'établir un dialogue avec vous. Je fonctionne ainsi pour tous les patients… Si ça ne prend pas, alors je me renseigne dans les données informatiques. » Il avait parlé calmement pour canaliser la fureur qui semblait bouillonner chez Harry Potter. Elle n'était pas tellement sous-jacente, parce que Draco pouvait presque la voir s'échapper par les gestes saccadés et les mouvements secs de son interlocuteur. Elle était palpable. 'Ce gamin a besoin d'évacuer' se fit-il la réflexion intérieurement, 'et ça urge'.

Harry quant à lui consentit finalement à répondre, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir réagi de manière virulente alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je… » Il s'éclaircit la voix et recommença. « Non, je ne suis pas venu ici de mon plein gré, murmura-t-il finalement. » Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient de nouveau posé de manière hasardeuse sur le décor, comme pour ne pas croiser ceux de son voisin. « Ils sont venus un matin, très tôt. Je dormais jusqu'à ce que j'entende un vacarme dans le couloir. J'ai cru… » Harry se stoppa dans ses explications en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru ? » demanda le psychologue pour l'inciter à continuer. « J'ai cru… Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, esquiva le brun. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis sorti de ma chambre pour voir si mon parrain, chez qui je vivais, allait bien. »

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Mon parrain allait très bien, répondit Harry avec, de nouveau, une fureur pure dans l'éclat de ses yeux. » Même avec ses yeux baissés, Draco pouvait la voir. La sentir. « Oui, il allait très bien. Il avait juste une sale gueule. De coupable. Et à côté de lui, deux policiers qui se sont directement approchés de moi quand ils m'ont vu pour me prendre par les bras et essayer de me faire descendre. Je me suis débattu, j'ai essayé de partir, de m'enfuir. Un médecin, qui attendait derrière, m'a fait une piqûre. En pendant que j'étais dans le coltar, ils m'ont amené ici. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Votre parrain… Ça fait longtemps que vous vivez avec lui ? interrogea le blond, se centrant sur Harry et ses réactions.

\- Je ne vis plus chez lui. Et non, ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Quelques mois.

\- Cet hôpital n'est pas votre maison, alors vous vivez toujours chez lui à priori, ne vous en faites pas, dit Draco en croyant rassurer. » Harry releva vivement les yeux et foudroya le psychologue du regard.

« Parce que vous pourriez vivre chez la seule personne en qui vous avez toujours cru et qui a fini par vous trahir, vous ?! La personne qui vous a toujours soutenu, aidé, la seule personne pour qui j'ai pas fini par crever ! » Le brun s'était levé brusquement du fauteuil en disant cette dernière phrase et ses bras, le long de son corps, étaient tendus avec les poings profondément crispés. « Si vous n'aviez pas encore compris, Monsieur le Psychologue, ajouta Harry avec hargne, mon parrain est la raison pour laquelle je suis enfermé ici, avec tous ces foutus détraqués. Alors cet hôpital n'est pas ma maison, ça c'est sûr, mais chez lui non plus ! Si vous voulez bien, maintenant, je me casse. » termina le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte dans le but de quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible.

Mais juste avant de passer le pas de de la porte, Draco l'arrêta.

« Monsieur Potter, encore une chose si vous le voulez bien. » Harry se retourna à contre cœur, ses poings toujours serrés, et vit que le psychologue n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil et tournait alors le dos au brun qui se contenta de dévisager la nuque du blond. « Quand les policiers ont essayé de vous maitriser dans le centre-ville, vous vous êtes exclamés à grands cris qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et que des personnes avaient essayés de s'attaquer à vous. Votre parrain en faisait-il partie ? »

De derrière, la voix de Draco résonna froidement aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se sentit inexplicablement blessé par cette question, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'encore une fois personne ne le croirait jamais.

« Lisez mon dossier Monsieur Malfoy. » Et la porte claqua.

... ... ...

Soit. Il allait lire le dossier.

Draco Malfoy se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Son entretien avec Harry Potter ne s'était pas déroulé de l'exacte manière qu'il avait souhaité. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que certaines choses qui avaient été dites avaient permis de dégager quelques pistes à travailler. L'humeur du patient était extrêmement changeante, déstabilisante. Alors que Draco pensait s'y adapter, son langage faisait se braquer le brun inexplicablement. Le psychologue ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme traînait un sacré bagage derrière lui, et il était prêt à découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

... ... ...

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui poussait Draco à marcher à vive allure. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il devait bien l'avouer, lui donnait une boule au ventre. Mais à chaque fois que le blond avait voulu s'empêcher d'agir, d'innombrables raisons étaient insidieusement venues lui démontrer qu'il devait faire le contraire. Alors il en était là.

La balance avait fini de pencher il y a deux jours, quand Harry Potter n'avait pas pu se présenter à sa deuxième séance. En effet, son planning à l'hôpital prévoyait deux séances avec chaque patient du service sur une semaine. Cependant il n'avait pas pu revoir Monsieur Potter, car celui-ci s'était attiré certains désagréments. D'après le rapport de l'équipe, il avait été agressif envers le personnel soignant. Dès lors, Draco Malfoy avait décidé d'agir. Et donc, d'enquêter.

Il avait commencé par éplucher le dossier sous le regard inquisiteur de son collègue et supérieur, le médecin-psychiatre Jon Wright. Et ce qu'il avait découvert n'était pas très beau à savoir, comme il l'avait pressenti.

Déjà, rien que l'anamnèse du patient pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Harry Potter était orphelin. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Puisque ni son père, ni sa mère n'avaient fait de testament, la garde de l'enfant esseulé était revenue à la sœur de la défunte mère Pétunia Dursley. Celle-ci vivait alors avec sa propre famille, c'est-à-dire un mari obèse, violent et alcoolique et un fils tout aussi obèse et violent, mais l'alcool en moins. Si Pétunia Dursley avait accepté la garde de l'enfant de sa sœur, c'était avant tout au nom de sa mémoire et parce qu'elles avaient été profondément proche il y a une certaine époque. Avant la jalousie, l'envie, puis le mépris. Et donc le résultat fut que, même si elle en avait la garde, elle n'est jamais arrivée à aimer Harry. Ni elle, ni son mari et encore moins leur fils. C'est là qu'a commencé la débandade de faits les plus invraisemblables et monstrueux qui soit.

A l'âge de trois ans, Harry Potter avait déjà fait quatre séjours prolongés à l'hôpital pour diverses fractures et traumatismes. Les services sociaux étaient bel et bien intervenus, mais les dégâts de l'enfant s'étaient comme de par hasard expliqué par son comportement agité, hyperactif et inconscient du danger. La famille avait même réussi à obtenir une aide financière pour octroyer à cet enfant difficile un traitement adéquat.

Draco avait eu envie de vomir.

Vers onze ans, Harry avait fugué à deux reprises. En tout cas, deux fois où les gendarmes étaient intervenus et avaient été appelés par la famille. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Draco se doutait que des tentatives de fuites avaient dues arriver bien plus souvent sans que la famille ne prenne la peine d'appeler les services de l'ordre. Parce qu'auquel cas, les Dursley aurait risqué de perdre les subsides auxquels ils avaient droit pour la garde d'un enfant qui n'était pas le leur, et ça c'était hors de question bien sûr.

A ce moment-là de la lecture du dossier, Draco avait tourné rageusement les pages, en proie à un sentiment grandissant d'indignation ainsi qu'une colère sourde qui grondait dans son ventre. Un spectateur extérieur se serait éventuellement rendu compte que peut-être il réagissait excessivement, que des dossiers catastrophiques il en avait déjà eu entre les mains. Mais, ce que lui voyait à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux entre chaque paragraphe, c'est le regard douloureux, perdu et profondément seul qu'Harry Potter lui avait lancé quand les policiers tentaient tant bien que mal de le désarmer. Et ça, c'était difficile à supporter pour le blond. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il devait agir. Réellement. Quitte à prendre des risques ? Sans aucun doute.

Le dossier médical d'Harry Potter comportait plusieurs lacunes. Déjà, il n'y avait que peu de mentions du parrain du patient, alors qu'ils partageaient désormais le même domicile. En tout cas sur papier. De plus, de onze ans à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que quelques éparses informations sans véritable utilité. Draco était resté sur sa faim, et avec plus de questions que de réponses. Il avait réfléchi longtemps ce soir-là, tapotant d'une main nerveuse sur les pages tout en ingurgitant une quantité certaine de tasses de cafés.

Et il en était venu à être là. Dégoulinant de pluie, nerveux et fatigué, il avait bafoué les codes éthiques pour être désormais sur le pas de la porte du parrain d'Harry Potter, après avoir pris l'adresse figurant confidentiellement dans le système informatique de l'hôpital. C'était à présent plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de quelques éclaircissements.

Draco observa l'immeuble dans lequel, il l'espérait, Sirius Black se trouvait. Dans lequel aussi, Harry Potter avait dormi, mangé, vécu. Est-ce qu'il y retournerait un jour ? Se forçant à sortir de ses pensées, il sonna sèchement à la porte avant que les remords n'aient le temps de le submerger. C'était un vieil immeuble en briques rouges, qui n'était pas pourvu de parlophone. Dès lors, les propriétaires des différents appartements étaient obligés de descendre à la porte principale quand on sonnait chez eux. Cela laissa quelques instants en suspens pour le blond qui eut subitement envie de tourner les talons et faire demi-tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang !? Si…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tergiverser plus longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme apparut, grand, des cheveux noirs en batailles et des yeux sombres et fougueux.

« Oui ? » fit l'homme avec un visage neutre. Draco se racla la gorge et afficha un air impassible.

« Êtes-vous Sirius Black ? » demanda le blond en poussant un peu sur sa voix, afin de se faire entendre malgré la pluie qui continuait de tomber et les voitures bruyantes et humides qui passaient dans la rue.

L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur. « C'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, psychologue à l'hôpital psychiatrique du Libre-Cœur. Je travaille avec votre filleul, Harry Potter. » répondit-il en faisant fi du pincement d'angoisse qui l'avait assailli en parlant. Si son interlocuteur lui demandait de justifier sa présence de façon officielle, il était foutu. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous si vous le voulez bien. » ajouta-t-il.

L'homme en face de lui ne se gêna pas pour dévisager Draco de haut en bas, en prenant son temps. Et puis, loin d'être embêté par le temps froid et définitivement pluvieux, il sorti sur le devant de sa porte, forçant le blond à se décaler d'un pas, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » demanda Sirius Black, froidement.

Draco se laissa dévisager, il n'était pas à ça près. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont présenter les choses, alors il décida d'y aller honnêtement.

« En fait, fit le blond en restant toujours maître de ce qu'il laissait passer sur son visage, je me pose des questions à propos du vécu de Monsieur Potter. Voyez-vous, reprit-il, j'ai à cœur de faire correctement mon travail. Et en l'occurrence, mon travail avec votre filleul est d'abord de le comprendre, lui. » Draco passa légèrement sa main sur son front pour enlever les gouttes de pluies qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et repris comme si ça ne le gênait pas. « Je n'ai pas encore rencontré beaucoup votre filleul mais j'ai pu voir qu'une angoisse sans nom l'habite continuellement. Une angoisse qui lui est plutôt difficile à gérer. »

Sirius Black avait maintenant décroisé ses bras à l'entente du blond et était intensément concentré sur ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai lu son dossier médical, poursuivit-il, et j'ai donc appris certaines maltraitances de la part de sa famille d'accueil. Seulement je n'ai que très peu d'informations pour la période entre ses onze ans au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire vingt-deux ans. » Le parrain d'Harry Potter, chez qui la méfiance avait laissé place à la colère sur son visage, hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec les dires du blond. 'Il est au courant' pensa Draco avec satisfaction.

« Je me demandais par conséquent si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur cette période, et notamment sur le fait que vous n'apparaissez que très peu dans les antécédents existants. » termina Draco en fixant de son regard anthracite les traits de l'homme devant lui.

Sirius Black n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au type qui lui faisait face, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé ne pas le faire entrer chez lui. Cependant, quelque chose qui était apparu dans son regard quand il avait parlé d'Harry le poussait à s'exprimer, ne serait-ce que pour alléger la culpabilité et les remords qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

« C'est une sale histoire, commença l'homme d'une voix rauque. Une putain de sale histoire… » Draco vit Black s'humecter les lèvres tout en cherchant ses mots. « S'il n'y a rien qui apparait pendant toute cette période, c'est parce que cette famille de dingue avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser partiellement du problème qu'était mon filleul. » Un long silence s'installa, et Draco, bien que généralement patient, ne put s'empêcher de réagir. « C'est-à-dire ? » relança-t-il. « Eh bien… », fit le parrain en relevant la tête jusqu'à regarder le ciel s'échouer sur les toits, comme si ses mots étaient trop douloureux pour qu'être prononcés lâchement. « Eh bien, enchaina-t-il, ces batards l'ont fait vivre dans leur cave. Pendant dix putains d'années, répéta-t-il rageusement en serrant les poings. »

Un silence abasourdi de la part de Draco lui répondit, avant qu'une vague d'horreur le submerge de l'intérieur. Sans laisser quoique ce soit filtrer, il se contenta de regarder Sirius Black avec une mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal aux joues.

« Je sais, murmura le parrain d'Harry Potter en écho à ce que ressentait Draco et qui se voyait tout de même à travers les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux. Je… Je ne savais pas, d'accord ? Je sais que ça ne justifie rien, et qu'en tant que parrain j'aurais dû le protéger. Mais je n'étais au courant de rien. Si j'avais su ne serait-ce que…

\- Comment avez-vous pu ne pas savoir ? le coupa Draco froidement. Maltraité pendant toute sa vie, séquestré pendant dix ans et son parrain ne sait rien ? ajouta-t-il, franchement sarcastique à présent.

\- J'étais en voyage, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas eu sa garde, à la base. Je ne me suis établit pour de bon que depuis un an, et j'ai directement pris Harry avec moi. Et puis…

\- Quoi ? fit Draco, toujours sèchement. Comment cet homme avait-il pu…

\- Il n'était pas séquestré. Pas au sens strict du moins. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, que c'est toujours de la maltraitance, souffla Sirius avec dégoût. Mais au moins… Il était scolarisé, avait quelques amis et on se voyait dès que je revenais dans les parages. Seulement, sa vie privée se déroulait entre quatre murs, sans fenêtre ou à peine, que ce soit pour manger, dormir, travailler… Vivre. Il était tenu au silence, je ne sais par quel chantage, Harry n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne m'a annoncé la vérité que lorsque je lui ai dit que je venais vivre ici et que je voulais le prendre avec moi. C'est comme si… Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu. Ça a été libérateur, et il m'a tout dit. Libérateur pour lui, étouffant pour moi… Je prenais sur les épaules le poids de dix ans de solitude, de souffrances et de douleurs.

\- Et donc ? coupa de nouveau Draco.

\- Et donc… fit-il avec lassitude. Eh bien, je ne sais pas. C'est comme s'il était devenu complètement détraqué.

Soudain, un mouvement brusque sur la droite attira le regard de Draco. Forçant ses yeux à scruter la grisaille ambiante, il vit avec stupeur une ombre s'enfuir en courant au coin de la rue dans la pluie battante. C'était Harry Potter. Qui venait d'entendre son seul lien tangible dans ce monde dire qu'il n'était qu'un foutu détraqué.

Pendant une seconde, le blond hésita à le poursuivre. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin croire ça ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?! Mais se reprenant, il décida d'organiser les choses de façon pragmatique. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde de plus pour savoir de quelle manière il allait procéder. Dans un premier temps, en finir avec ce type.

\- Sauf votre respect, dit Draco en se retournant de nouveau vers Black qui n'avait pas vu Potter et en ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir respecter qui que ce soit, votre filleul n'a rien d'un détraqué. »

Sirius Black écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre. « Mon dieu, non ! Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, enfin…

\- Mais vous venez de le faire, insista Draco, implacable.

\- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'eux… Cette famille, cracha-t-il avec mépris, ils me l'ont détraqué, déréglé, vous comprenez ? A l'intérieur de lui, il est tout abîmé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, mais je savais qu'il fallait agir, ça oui… » enchaîna-t-il avec une douleur sincère.

Avec un soulagement non feint, Draco comprit à ce moment-là que non, ce mec ne prenait pas son filleul pour un taré et que oui, il voulait réellement le protéger. Seulement, il était maladroit. Très maladroit. Le blond n'avait à présent qu'une urgence, retrouver Harry Potter et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Eh bien oui, il était là, lui…

.

* * *

A suivre.. ! Alors ? Des avis ? Si certains d'entre-vous ont des connaissances particulières vis-à-vis de ce milieu, ou même des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire aussi, bien sûr :)

A tout bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de 'Glory Up'. Je tenais de nouveau à vous dire merci, à vous qui laissez des petits mots pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Par ailleurs, cette histoire est en _**rating M**_ , et ça commence dans ce chapitre! Voilà voilà.

 **Encore une dernière chose, qui je pense est nécessaire d'aborder** ; J'ai déjà fait part dans les deux chapitres précédents mon désir de faire voir le monde de la psychiatrie d'un oeil nouveau, dans le sens où les personnes qui en font partie n'ont pas à être de gros parias de la société. Que ce sont des humains, comme vous, comme moi. Avec peut-être parfois une sensibilité exacerbée et douloureuse, qui en fait des personnes encore plus intéressantes selon moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire concerne un patient psychotique, certes. Avec une pathologie, des symptômes positifs et négatifs, et une prise en charge spécifique. Mais ces différents éléments ne seront pas le coeur de cette histoire, qui reste bel et bien la relation proscrite entre un professionnel et son _patient psychiatrique_ et ce que cela peut impliquer. Pour en apprendre davantage sur la manière de prendre en charge des patients dans un tel milieu, je vous renvois donc à l'histoire de Patmol25, 'Un pas de côté'. Je suis certaine que bon nombre d'entre-vous l'ont déjà lu, mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors allez-y ! Elle est géniale. L'auteur décrit avec une précision hors-pair la relation d'aide, l'accompagnement et l'écoute active que tout professionnel social doit posséder. Dans cette histoire règne un professionnalisme que moi-même j'envie carrément dans ma profession sociale. Professionnalisme, soit dit en passant, pas du tout présent dans mon histoire puisque Draco part en vrille.

Maintenant que c'est dit, car ça me turlupinait, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre. Une bonne lecture à vous :)

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

.

Un flou indescriptible régnait dans la tête de Draco. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait la lumière en déclin qui passait par les interstices de son volet. Tout était silencieux dans son appartement, et le seul mouvement qui régnait se situait dans les particules de poussières qui dansaient devant les yeux du blond.

Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas les démarches qu'il avait entreprises l'après-midi même, en allant voir ce Sirius Black dans sa propriété. Il s'expliquait encore moins ce sentiment irrépressible d'urgence qui l'avait étreint à la lecture du dossier de son patient, et qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Le poussant à agir impulsivement.

Jamais encore il n'avait outre-passé les limites de sa profession de cette manière. Et encore moins aussi intensément. Ce Harry Potter lui faisait perdre la raison. Ce Harry Potter lui faisait peur.

Alors qu'il évoquait son visage dans sa tête, son corps, ses mains, à la recherche d'indices pouvant expliquer cette obsession inexplicable, Draco se sentit frissonner. Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Si au moins ils avaient eu un échange émouvant, une situation bouleversante, ou n'importe quoi susceptible de justifier cet attrait pour cette affaire, mais même pas. Rien de tout ça.

Il n'y avait que ce regard vert indescriptible, ces tremblements de terreurs divins quand il l'avait trouvé entouré des policiers, cet élan puissant de protection qui l'avait assailli sans qu'il ne le sente arriver. Il s'était senti si foutument vivant ! Vivant comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis tellement longtemps. Vivant comme s'il pouvait changer le monde. Le changer, lui. Le sauver, même.

Draco se releva doucement et se mis assis sur son lit. Se frottant le visage de ses deux mains comme pour effacer les derniers évènements, il souffla longuement puis se leva pour aller se doucher. A quoi bon essayer, il ne dormirait pas ce soir de toute manière.

Sous les longs jets d'eau brûlants, le blond se lava machinalement le corps tout en repensant aux évènements de l'après-midi. Ils ne cessaient de repasser en boucle, encore et encore, et l'incongruité de ses décisions lui sautait toujours plus au visage.

Draco n'avait pas retrouvé son patient après avoir quitté son parrain. Si dans les premières minutes il l'avait activement recherché, guettant le moindre mouvement aux alentours malgré la pluie tombante, il s'était vite résolu à rentrer chez lui. La raison s'était finalement fait un chemin en lui, sournoisement, le détournant de ses idées incongrues. S'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'aurait-il fait de toute manière ?

Le blond sorti de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et s'habilla. Que faire, maintenant ? Il se regarda longuement dans la glace, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait changé chez lui. Il s'approcha du miroir, et retraça légèrement du doigt les traits de son propre visage. Qui lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était pas inconscient et encore moins ignorant, il savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Il savait d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que lui en jeu, mais le bien-être et l'avenir d'Harry Potter. C'était dangereux pour lui de continuer à traiter avec le patient, car déjà la relation thérapeutique était abîmée. De son côté, c'était indéniable.

Cependant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si de son côté il y avait quelque chose d'invraisemblable dans ses émotions vis-à-vis du garçon, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Et Draco ne voulait pas le laisser tomber sous des excuses farfelues. Il se sentait capable de neutralité et d'objectivité. Il avait été formé pour ça, après tout. Il saurait se montrer à la hauteur. D'ailleurs, le but de tout ça n'avait-t-il pas toujours été en faveur du brun ? Toutes ses actions visaient son bien-être. Il veillerait dorénavant à rester dans l'éthique de son métier, voilà tout.

Satisfait de ses résolutions et légèrement soulagé aussi de s'être expliqué avec lui-même, le blond détacha le regard de son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir. Il ne voulait pas penser. Juste… Pas penser.

Regardant l'heure à sa montre tout en attrapant sa veste au porte-manteau, il se dirigea vers la porte. Un jeudi soir, à 22h30, il savait où le trouver.

 **… … …**

Draco arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Levant les yeux vers l'hôpital, il vit de la lumière dans la pièce qu'il cherchait. Satisfait, il entra dans le hall pour prendre l'ascenseur et monter jusqu'à son service.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau et il entra directement.

Quand il passa l'entrée de la pièce, Jon Wright sursauta violemment en levant la tête de ses dossiers.

« Put… ! Draco ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi, fulmina-t-il en reprenant contenance.

\- Je suis content de te voir, moi-aussi, railla le blond. Tiens, j'ai amené ça pour te sortir de tes dossiers, ton préféré ! fit-il en montrant deux bouteilles de vin rouge qu'il avait été acheter à l'épicerie ouverte 24h/24 en venant. »

Maintenant amusé, le médecin-psychiatre se leva de son bureau en secouant la tête et en allant chercher deux verres à pieds dans une de ses armoires, cachés derrière des bouquins.

« Et que me vaut cette visite, cher collègue ? Tu t'ennuyais peut-être ? demanda Jon Wright en posant les verres sur son bureau, devant Draco qui avait pris place nonchalamment sur une des chaises.

\- Eh bien comme effectivement je m'ennuyais et que j'ai remarqué, par hasard, que nous étions jeudi soir – et que c'est la soirée où tu rattrapes invariablement ta paperasse en retard, je me suis dit qu'en tant que grand gentleman, j'allais te mettre davantage à la bourre dans tes papiers, » dit le blond avec un petit sourire fier.

Jon Wright s'avança doucement vers le blond.

« Dit plutôt que je te manquais, » fit-il en posant ses mains dans la nuque de Draco et en les faisant ensuite glisser lentement sur son torse. Le blond soupira de cette initiative et il pencha sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre le ventre de son collègue, debout derrière lui.

« Sûrement pas, » souffla pour toute réponse le blond, frissonnant et se penchant encore un peu plus en arrière pour laisser plus d'accès aux mains du médecin. Celui-ci se colla tout à fait contre lui, et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Draco. Cette peau si douce lui avait manqué.

Il continua ses caresses, de plus en plus dirigées vers le bas. La respiration des deux hommes s'accélérait indéniablement, d'autant plus quand Jon dégrafa le pantalon du blond et glissa sa main directement à l'intérieur de son caleçon, ce qui provoqua chez le blond un sursaut de plaisir.

Draco retint un gémissement en sentant les doigts se refermer sur son sexe déjà dur et il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier encore plus le bien-être. Il sentait que son collègue était lui-aussi très excité, car il sentait la bosse qui déformait son pantalon contre sa nuque.

Le blond fit tourner sa chaise à roulette pour se mettre en face de son collègue et se mit debout. D'un geste assuré, il défit à son tour la ceinture et le bouton de pantalon du médecin pour accéder à sa verge tendue. Après avoir baissé sur les genoux son propre pantalon et son caleçon puis ceux de son vis-à-vis, le blond mis ses mains sur les hanches du médecin et le rapprocha d'un coup sec de façon à ce que leurs deux sexes se touchent. Deux gémissements sourds résonnèrent à la soudaine friction, et ils se mirent à bouger en rythme pour provoquer davantage d'ondes de plaisir en se frottant l'un à l'autre.

C'était devenu subitement précipité et un peu sauvage, mais c'était toujours comme ça entre Draco et Jon Wright. Même quand celui-ci tentait autre chose, le blond revenait à la charge avec de puissants assauts.

Tout en prenant le sexe du médecin dans sa main, le blond le poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce que les fesses de l'homme butent contre le bureau et y prennent appui.

« On est pressé, blondie ? susurra le médecin en haletant.

\- Tais-toi et continue à me toucher, » murmura le blond en cherchant à écarter les jambes du médecin avec sa main. Quand celui-ci comprit la demande implicite, Draco glissa un doigt jusqu'à son entrée tout en continuant à le caresser de son autre main.

Le médecin gémit de plus belle en sentant la douce intrusion et avança ses hanches dans un réflexe de luxure. Il masturba un peu plus fort le blond sous le désir grandissant et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Draco fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui.

« C'est bon Draco, c'est bon… Viens maintenant, chuchota Jon dans une supplique.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda tout de même le blond.

\- Depuis le temps.. Oh, oui… Viens.

\- Tourne-toi alors, » dit tout bras Draco en se reculant légèrement.

L'homme se tourna dans un mouvement saccadé et se pencha en avant pour offrir ses fesses au blond.

« Grouille-toi, j'en peux plus, » grimaça-t-il en posant sa propre main sur son sexe douloureux et pulsant.

Le blond fit un sourire en coin avant d'agripper les fesses de son collègue et plaça son sexe devant son entrée. Il avait tellement envie de se soulager qu'il serait bien entré d'un coup en lui mais il se força à avancer doucement pour que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence.

Cependant c'était sans compter Jon qui était impatient et celui-ci s'empala d'une traite sur la verge du blond en leur arrachant à tous deux un halètement de pur plaisir.

Prenant ça comme un signal, Draco commença des vas-et-viens rapides et de plus en plus brusques, jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse couche de sueur les recouvre tous les deux. N'y tenant presque plus, Draco s'empara du sexe du médecin et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Leurs gémissements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un son continu et Jon Wright jouit bruyamment dans la main du blond. En sentant les fesses se resserrer autour de son propre sexe, une brève vision s'imposa à Draco, celle d'un Harry Potter couché dans son lit d'hôpital à quelques mètres d'eux. Cela l'acheva et un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il éjacula à son tour en de long jets brûlants, la tête penchée en arrière sous l'effet brusque de la jouissance.

Après quelques instants et essoufflé, il se retira lentement en s'efforçant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il appuya son front contre le dos de l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos, en essayant lui-aussi de se remettre de son orgasme.

Finalement Jon Wright se retourna et les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant légèrement, encore un peu essoufflé. Le médecin-psychiatre releva son caleçon et son pantalon qui étaient toujours sur ses genoux, faisant fi de la semence qui le maculait. En se rhabillant, il jeta un œil sur les lèvres du blond en face de lui. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Rares étaient les fois où ils l'avaient fait, se dit-il avec amertume. Draco n'aimait pas être embrassé. Pas par lui en tout cas, il lui avait déjà fait comprendre.

Mais au moins, ils avaient de bons moments de baise, il n'y avait pas à dire. Et cela réjouissait grandement le médecin. Il faut dire, que Draco était un excellent amant.

Ça leur arrivait de coucher ensemble depuis longtemps, et ils étaient amis depuis encore un plus long laps de temps. Jon Wright ne savait plus très bien quand tout ceci avait commencé, si c'était quand Draco avait commencé à se sentir seul ou quand lui avait eu du mal à trouver un partenaire qui en valait la peine. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur amitié avait des sursauts de relations sexuelles quand l'un ou l'autre en exprimait le besoin. Chacun y trouvait son compte.

C'est sûr que si on lui avait demandé honnêtement son avis, il aurait dit qu'il avait déjà voulu tenter quelque chose de plus sérieux avec le blond. Peut-être même se construire un truc de bien. Il avait même essayé d'en parler, une fois. Mais Draco Malfoy ne se mettait pas en couple si facilement. Il ne se rendait pas vulnérable ou en position d'aimer ou d'être aimé sans y avoir pensé consciencieusement. Et apparemment, Jon Wright, tout médecin qu'il était, n'avait pas obtenu le rôle. Alors il s'était contenté de prendre ce que le blond lui offrait, et il en était satisfait. Plus ou moins quoi…

Draco s'était rhabillé à son tour, mais sans prendre la peine de reboutonner son jean sombre. Il s'était de nouveau assis sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt et il se démenait pour l'instant à tenter de débouchonner une des bouteilles de vin rouge. Il offrait un spectacle plaisant, lâchement installé avec le pantalon légèrement ouvert, affichant un bout de caleçon noir.

Se morigénant silencieusement pour sortir de ses pensées, le médecin-psychiatre s'ébroua et vient à la rescousse de son collègue qui galérait. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains en lui lançant un regard narquois, ce qui eut juste pour effet un lever de yeux au ciel de la part du blond.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre avec un verre dans la main, le silence entre eux depuis leur ébat n'avait pas encore été brisé. Mais ce n'était pas malaisant. Draco aimait cette quiétude après le plaisir. Néanmoins… Il y avait un sujet qu'il devait aborder.

« Alors, comment s'est passée la journée dans le service aujourd'hui ? » demanda le blond, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Son vis-à-vis leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Draco, il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'enquérir des aléas de l'hôpital. Cependant, content que le blond engage la conversation, il répondit de bon cœur.

« Eh bien… Rien de spécial. Pas de fugues, pas de bagarres ni quoi que ce soit de cet ordre-là. Excepté peut-être Madeleine qui a encore faillit faire une syncope en entrant de la chambre de Mathiew Crow pendant qu'il s'astiquait allègrement le manche, » fit-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Draco eut un sourire amusé. Cette bonne vieille sainte-nitouche de Madeleine ! Il tritura quelque peu le coin du bureau avec ses doigts, bu une gorgée de vin et l'interrogea de nouveau.

« Je me suis promené en ville cette après-midi, commença-t-il. J'ai cru y voir Harry Potter, ce serait possible ? » demanda-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers son amant, veillant à garder un visage neutre.

Jon Wright vrilla son regard dans celui du blond et le regarda longuement. Etrangement. Cette question était-elle anodine ? Voulait-il seulement avoir des nouvelles d'un patient après que celui-ci ait eu une crise en public peu de temps auparavant ?

« Oui… C'est possible, répondit-il prudemment. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Il y a peu, il était encore en plein épisode de délires de persécution, donc bon. Je me pose des questions sur les bienfaits d'une sortie, seul de surcroit ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, Jon. Je m'interroge, » justifia le blond.

Soufflant intérieurement, le médecin-psychiatre était soulagé de l'attrait finalement purement professionnel du blond. Depuis que celui-ci avait passé la nuit dans l'isolement à la demande du patient, Jon n'avait pas su cerner cette relation entre eux deux.

« Il tournait en rond, expliqua Jon en haussant les épaules. Il était lucide, correct, et en demande de sortie. On a fait une brève réunion avec les membres de l'équipe présents et il a été autorisé à sortir avec mon aval. Il est revenu en temps et en heures, ce qui nous a conforté dans l'idée qu'on pouvait lui faire à nouveau confiance. D'ailleurs…

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant le ton soudain hésitant de son interlocuteur.

\- Il a demandé à ce que tu sois son référent, fit l'homme.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris et intérieurement réjoui.

\- Moi ? dit Draco, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'établir une relation de confiance pourtant, expliqua-t-il néanmoins.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce système de référents, devança Jon Wright devant ce qu'il pensait être le début d'un refus du blond. Mais même si j'ai réussi à ce que tu ne sois pas concerné jusqu'à maintenant, les membres de l'équipe sont tout de même censés être référent d'au moins un patient. Tout le monde, Draco. Même toi. »

Draco resta silencieux devant l'annonce de son collègue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il en fut cependant ravi. Même s'il ne le montra pas. Il préférait laisser croire à son ami que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, lui qui avait par ailleurs toujours refuser d'être référent de qui que ce soit.

« Alors, relança Jon. Tu acceptes ?

\- … Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répondit le blond avec un sourire mutin. »

Non-content que Draco ne lui fasse une énième scène pour ne pas devoir faire de l'accompagnement individuel avec un patient, Jon Wright fit mine de lancer son verre de vin à la figure du blond. Il rigola, soulagé, et leur resservi un deuxième verre bien rempli.

« Mais, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda tout de même le médecin.

\- Je ne peux plus être son psychologue, fit le blond tout bas. Qui va reprendre le dossier ?

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt. »

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait. C'était un excellent psychologue. Bien meilleur que quiconque du milieu. Bien meilleur que lui.

« Vous lui avez déjà expliqué ? demanda Draco.

\- Non. J'attendais ta réponse, pour tout te dire…

\- Normalement, j'ai une séance avec lui demain, à 9h. Je propose de la maintenir, et comme ça je lui expliquerai moi-même de quoi il en retourne. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est parfait, » dit le médecin, un peu étonné tout de même de l'initiative du blond. En règle générale, il ne s'embarrasserait pas de ça. Peut-être commençait-il enfin à mûrir, pensa Jon Wright en rigolant intérieurement.

« Bon, sur ce ! fit Jon-Wright en se levant vivement de sa chaise. Merci pour cette soirée très… Très agréable, mais j'suis naze maintenant. Je vais rentrer. Sauf si… Tu as encore envie de me faire une petite douceur ? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et eu un reniflement dédaigneux. « Tais-toi va, tu ne risques qu'une chose, c'est que je te l'arrache avec mes dents.

\- Ouille ! répondit le médecin-psychiatre en grimaçant, mais rigola ensuite fortement en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir pris sa veste. Je te dis à demain beau blond, n'oublie pas de fermer la lampe en sortant, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire en passant le pas de la porte.

Une fois seul, Draco secoua la tête, amusé par les bêtises de son collègue. Il prit son verre de vin et but la fin d'une traite avant de se lever à son tour. Il avisa son jean toujours défait, le reboutonna et rangea ensuite les traces de leurs dernières activités.

Quand tout fut en ordre, il éteignit la lumière et sortit.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie du service sans se faire voir de l'équipe de nuit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir des chambres. Il se sentait bizarre, tout d'un coup. Il sentait la solitude, monstre invisible, qui voulait s'abattre sur lui.

Draco sursauta brièvement en entendant une pluie soudaine s'abattre sur les fenêtres de l'hôpital, le coupant dans ses pensées moroses, suivi d'un grondement sourd au loin. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.

Finalement peu enclin à rentrer chez lui sous ce temps maussade, Draco préféra se diriger vers son propre bureau. Sans allumer les lampes, il alla prendre une couverture dans une de ses armoires et s'allongea dans son grand fauteuil, face à la fenêtre.

Alors que la mélancolie l'avait menacé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, Draco ressentit finalement un calme bienfaiteur l'envahir. Il était là, couché dans le noir à écouter la pluie s'abattre sur les toits. Et c'était sans doute la même mélodie qu'un jeune patient aux cheveux noirs devait être en train d'écouter lui-aussi, seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Sous ce constat curieusement réjouissant, Draco se laissa envahir par le bien-être sans se poser plus de questions et s'endormit, apaisé.

.

* * *

A suivre .. ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on devrait retrouver un contact intéressant entre Harry et Draco. J'espère que le lemon, qui n'est pas entre nos deux héros, ne vous à pas trop déplu ;)


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, je sais, je sais... Je suis grave à la bourre. Genre, vraiment beaucoup. Donc je suis vraiment désolée et je vais me repentir pendant de longues années, parce que c'est pas tout. Je suis en retard dans mes publications, et ça va encore durer au moins un mois ! Voilà, voilà... En fait, je voyage beaucoup ces temps-ci. Dans le style, 3 continents différents en deux mois! Du coup, c'est vraiment chaud...

Dans mes périples, je suis allée à Montréal. Y-a-t-il des Canadiens dans mes lecteurs ? Sachez que s'il y en a, et même pour les autres qui ont peut-être déjà été où on envie d'y aller, c'est une ville géniale. C'était au top du top.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dimanche je m'envole pour un mois en Asie pour faire de l'humanitaire. Puisque je serai sans doute dans la brousse et les routes de sables, je ne saurai pas ni m'avancer dans l'histoire, ni publier la suite. Voilà pourquoi je serai encore absente de FFN pendant quelques semaines.

En dernier lieu, je dois peut-être que vous prévenir que le chapitre qui suit est vraiment très très (très) petit. ... Trop désolée ! Je vous assure, je m'en veut de pas avoir géré mais je vais me rattraper dès que je rentre, c'est promis. Et une promesse, c'est une promesse!

Mais comme je ne voulais pas laisser dans le vent certaines personnes qui m'ont demandée où ça en était, je me suis dit que j'allais poster ce riquiqui chapitre. C'est mieux que rien.. Non ? Si ? Merde...

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

.

Si Draco était honnête avec lui-même, il se dirait qu'il était tout de même soulagé de ne plus être le psychologue d'Harry Potter. Même s'il ne savait pas encore en quoi consistait réellement le rôle de référent qu'il allait devoir endosser, le fait de pouvoir se distancer thérapeutiquement du patient lui procurait une satisfaction non-feinte. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais parce qu'il était trop désappointé par ses actions récentes par rapport à ce patient que pour réagir adéquatement. Il en avait conscience, c'était déjà ça.

Draco ne comprenait pas exactement le choix du garçon, d'autant plus que le blond n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'expliquer sur la visite – intrusive – qu'il avait fait à son parrain. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant. Et interrogatif, surtout. Harry Potter voulait-il lui faire passer un message ? ' _Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de respecter ma vie privée, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être mon psychologue'_ ? Ce serait légitime. Mais alors pourquoi demander à ce que ce soit Draco Malfoy son référent ? Mystère.

Mais qu'importe ses questionnements à présent, Draco allait pouvoir réclamer des réponses, puisque son ultime séance avec le garçon devait débuter d'une minute à l'autre. Inconsciemment nerveux, le blond tressautait de la jambe en regardant par la fenêtre après avoir abandonné son travail entamé sur son bureau.

Et puis finalement, des petits coups timides frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il se leva d'une traite avant de se rasseoir plus doucement en se morigénant et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Entrez. »

Harry Potter entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'interstice.

« Bonjour, c'est pour… commença le brun d'une voix maladroite.

\- Je sais, je sais, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez entrer et venir vous installer où vous voulez, répondit Draco d'une voix posée. »

Comme la dernière fois, ils s'installèrent face à face dans un silence plein d'expectative. Harry semblait jauger du regard son vis-à-vis autant que celui-ci cherchait un moyen d'aborder cette séance. Finalement, il dû arrêter assez vite de se triturer les méninges.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ? attaqua Harry en brisant le silence. Lire mon dossier ne vous avait pas suffi ? Il a fallu que vous alliez voir par vous-même ?

\- … Exactement, répondit Draco, de marbre. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, ce n'est pas tant vérifier les données de votre dossier qui m'ont amené à aller voir votre parrain, mais plutôt le compléter.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Harry, toujours hargneux et en totale opposition avec l'attitude qu'il avait affiché en entrant dans la pièce. »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Non, il prit d'abord le temps de regarder le garçon. De repérer ses cheveux en batailles, son teint pâle et ses cernes. De toute évidence, il ne passait pas le meilleur séjour de sa vie. Et son comportement sur la défensive le montrait. Le blond regarda si intensément son patient que celui-ci détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Il devait se demander de quoi était chargé ce regard, ce qu'il signifiait.

« J'ai trouvé… Un homme qui vous aime. »

Un éclat de rire, mi-incrédule, mi-narquois, résonna dans la pièce.

« Un homme qui m'aime ? s'exclama le brun, ahuri. Un gars qui interne son filleul chez les dingues, et vous pensez qu'il m'aime, fit-il, désabusé.

\- Oui. C'est même pour cette raison qu'il l'a fait. »

Harry, indigné, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit, tant ce que lui disait le psychologue n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Draco, voyant le désarroi s'imprégner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, décida de s'expliquer. Il voulait apaiser ces traits perturbés, les gommer.

« Votre parrain vous aime, c'est la vérité. Peut-être vous aime-t-il mal, ou maladroitement, mais son désir de vous protéger était palpable. Réellement. Et il s'est dit que si pour cela il fallait prendre des mesures drastiques, des mesures qui font peur, alors il les prendraient. Pour vous, il en serait capable. Parce qu'il vous aime, et que vous êtes important pour lui au-delà de ce que vous pouvez soupçonner. »

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupés seulement des déglutissions bruyantes d'Harry, qui était devenu soudainement ému. Draco vit ses yeux se mettre à briller d'émotions contenues et cela le chamboula. Son instinct lui donnait l'envie inconsidérée de se lever et de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. De le soulager de ce fardeau. Si dur à porter.

« Mais.. fit Harry d'une voix enrouée avant de se racler la gorge. Mais… que, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Ce que je lui avais demandé. Il m'a expliqué ce par quoi vous étiez passé, tous les deux, pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.

\- Je… Racontez-moi, dit Harry en chuchotant. S'il vous plait. »

Était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Draco n'aurait su le dire. Cependant, en tant que praticien, il avait toujours été d'avis de mettre des mots sur les problématiques. Que ce soit sur les pathologies, les symptômes, le contexte socio-familial ou qu'importe, pour lui ça ne pouvait être tus ou noyés sous des couches de formules soi-disant bienveillantes. Ça ne soulageait personne, et surtout pas le principal concerné, de taire ce qui constituait pour lui son quotidien, sa vie. Sa réalité.

« Vous êtes sûr ? demanda tout de même le blond.

\- … Oui », coassa Harry si piteusement et si douloureusement que Draco se leva d'un bond avant de rejoindre son patient en deux enjambées.

C'est en voyant les yeux du garçon s'écarquiller face à son geste qu'il freina ses ardeurs d'un coup et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des jambes de son patient. Déboussolé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans réfléchir, Draco donna le change en s'asseyant sur le même fauteuil qu'Harry tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Il fit mine de vouloir lui dire quelque chose qui nécessitait un rapprochement obligé, que c'était normal. Que c'était déontologique. Et professionnel.

« Ecoutez, commença-t-il en arborant un visage stoïque, je sais que… Vous avez cru entendre votre parrain dire que vous étiez un détraqué, et…

\- Je n'ai pas 'cru', comme vous dites. J'ai parfaitement entendu, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit », cracha Harry en coupant la parole au blond.

En faisant référence aux derniers mots qu'Harry avaient entendu de son parrain avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, le blond savait qu'il s'attaquait à une faille du garçon. La détresse du brun se déversait par tous ses pores, lui créant une aura douloureuse au regard. Draco s'intima au calme, tant le désir de poser une main apaisante sur le garçon le démangeait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ? Je vais te le dire moi, ce qu'il se passe. Et il se passe que s'il y a quelqu'un de détraqué dans cette pièce, c'est assurément toi, Draco. Ce n'est que toi.

« Non, justement, vous n'avez pas parfaitement entendu. S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi avant de vous faire une idée fixe, d'accord ? Je peux partager avec vous les informations de votre parrain, mais pour cela il faut qu'on se fasse confiance vous et moi. Vous croyez que c'est possible ? »

Et Harry acquiesça, alors Draco commença son récit. Et le brun l'écouta, avide. Il expliqua tout ce que Sirius Black lui avait dit, en n'omettant rien du tout. Il explicita les déboires de son parrain à essayer de raisonner son filleul, sa désolation de le voir si angoissé. Il expliqua avec soin les termes de 'délires paranoïaques', 'd'hallucinations polymorphes' qui provoquaient une certitude inébranlable qu'une machination visant à éliminer Harry le détruisait peu à peu. Tout en ne faisant pas référence à l'anosognosie typique des maladies mentales, le blond essaya néanmoins de faire prendre conscience de la destructuration de la réalité chez son patient. Il savait que son discours ne pourrait pas changer le garçon dans l'immédiat cependant c'était une opportunité d'ancrage dans la réalité à ne pas manquer. Ça prendrait plus de temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais du temps, il en avait. Beaucoup. Et voir les yeux écarquillés de stupeur du garçon face à ce qu'il entendait lui donnait confiance en l'avenir. Ensemble, ils y arriveraient.

« Ne croyez surtout pas que vous êtes un détraqué, Monsieur Potter, car vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes tout ce qui a de plus normal, sauf que votre normalité n'est pas la même que les autres, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas une tare, ce n'est pas un défaut, d'accord ? Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire que vous êtes un détraqué, un fou, un aliéné. Vous êtes une personne. Comme votre parrain. Comme moi. Juste… Une personne. » termina le blond dans un long soupir avant de relever les yeux qu'il avait baissé sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit chanceler le cœur, autant que ce fut possible. Une larme solitaire, qui s'était échappée des yeux verts pourtant maintenus étroitement fermés, coulait le long de la joue du brun. Baissant sa garde face à lui-même, Draco tendit la main vers le garçon, et lentement, sans réfléchir, la passa sous les paupières d'Harry. De son index, il caressa la peau douce de son patient et essuya l'eau accumulée. Sursautant au contact, le brun ouvrit les yeux sur Draco mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, cette douceur inattendue l'ébranla un peu plus et une nouvelle vague d'émotions le terrassa de l'intérieur, provoquant une nouvelle salve de larmes qu'il avait peine à retenir.

Il n'était pas une fillette, il ne pleurait pas facilement. Sa famille d'accueil lui avait assez répété qu'un grand garçon, ça ne pleure pas. Et il avait appris à ne plus le faire. Bien appris. Mais là, tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, toutes ces choses insensées qui résonnaient pourtant en lui de manière douloureuse et déconcertante, le faisait se sentir toute chose. Il se sentait perdu, et très malheureux. Vraiment très malheureux, tout d'un coup. Et alors, de voir son docteur si attentionné, qui utilisait des mots qu'il comprenait et qui semblait vouloir tellement créer un lien solide avec lui, ça le rassurait. Il n'était pas tout seul.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis des années, Harry se laissa tomber dans une étreinte étrange mais bienfaitrice, lui procurant un sentiment de sécurité comme rarement ressenti auparavant. Il agrippa la chemise du docteur en face de lui et plaqua sa tête sur le torse de l'homme. Presque immédiatement, Draco referma ses bras sur les soubresauts du corps de son patient, provoqué par l'angoisse qui refluait peu à peu hors de son corps.

.

* * *

A suivre, donc... Vous serez toujours là ? .. J'espère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : En cette froide soirée de décembre, je viens de terminer ce chapitre que je vous poste directement. Il est court, je sais. Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Normalement le prochain sera plus long. Je ne cache pas que je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications, loin de là même. Revenant de mes voyages, j'ai eu du mal à sortir le cœur de mes valises pour m'y remettre.. Mais à présent j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire donc les laps de temps entre les publications devraient s'équilibrer un peu :)

Je remercie les lecteurs toujours présents et j'espère que de nouveaux arriveront ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Par pour flatter mon ego hein, mais plutôt pour avoir une raison de plus de continuer cette histoire :) Vous savez, quand on a pas spécialement confiance, même écrire une histoire anonymement peut être difficile, même si ça peut paraître con.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et belle lecture :)

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

.

Harry tenta une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières restèrent fermement collées. Grognant quelque peu, il avança une main jusqu'à son visage pour aider ses muscles oculaires à s'éveiller. Il avait un goût acre dans la bouche, la pâteuse et se sentait comme si un train lui était passé sur le corps. Au moins trois fois de suite.

Une fois que son œil droit fut libéré de son étreinte de croutes séchées, il papillonna des yeux suffisamment pour que la lumière extérieure vienne lui effleurer le regard. Si rien qu'ouvrir les yeux lui demandait cet effort considérable, il n'imaginait pas ce que se lever allait faire.

Soufflant longuement, le brun essaya de se relever sans retenir une grimace face aux courbatures qui se réveillèrent en même temps que ses membres se mettaient en mouvement. Harry s'assied sur son lit et regarda autour de lui, hagard. La lumière du jour qui passait par les interstices du volet était terne, grise. Triste. Quant à son coloc taré de chambre pour cinglés, il dormait encore, et sa respiration endormie ne donnait pas envie au brun de continuer son ascension matinale.

Lâchant prise et tout en soupirant il se relaissa tomber peu élégamment au milieu de ses draps froissés, et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. « _Qu'ils aillent tous à la merde_ », fut la pensée qui lui vint avant de clore l'ouverture de ses yeux chèrement acquise et de se ré-endormir avec soulagement.

 **... ... ...**

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Finnigan, levez-vous, c'est l'heure ! N'oubliez pas de défaire vos lits et d'aller près du chariot de médicaments avant d'aller déjeuner. » fit la voix énergique de l'infirmière du matin en entrant dans la chambre et en se dirigeant fermement vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les volets.

Deux grognements répondirent avant que l'un des deux garçons ne se mette en branle et ne se lève comme un automate. Harry Potter, lui, n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et regarda son voisin défaire ses draps. L'infirmière était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Harry pouvait entendre le même laïus auquel ils avaient eu droit dans la chambre d'à-côté.

Seamus Finnigan fit un signe de tête au brun avant de quitter la chambre avec son chargement sous le bras. En ce qui le concernait, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de bouger pour le moment. Tout son corps lui semblait peser une tonne, et ses courbatures se rappelaient à lui dès qu'il faisait un mouvement. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait hier pour se sentir aussi cassé ce matin mais rien de ce qu'il faisait dans cet hôpital de fou n'expliquait son état. C'est comme s'il avait une gueule de bois carabiné, sans n'avoir rien picolé. Le comble.

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses investigations mentales par la deuxième ronde de l'infirmière

« Monsieur Potter, je vous ai demandé de vous lever ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, d'attendre les marmottes donc on se bouge maintenant. » fit l'infirmière en se plantant devant le lit du patient et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais voyant que le brun ne daignait même pas répondre, l'infirmière fit un pas rageur vers lui et tira sa couverture d'un geste sec.

« Allez, hop. Debout ! Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas rester dans votre chambre en-dehors des heures prévues. » dit-elle, intraitable.

Harry, dont ses oreilles allaient bientôt se mettre à saigner - il en était sûr, tenta finalement d'émerger et de s'activer. Mais à peine réussit-il à se mettre debout qu'un violent vertige le saisit et le fit tanguer, à tel point que si l'infirmière ne l'avait pas retenu il serait tombé la tête en avant.

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » demanda la soignante, la voix toute suite plus conciliante. « C'est sans doute à cause de votre traitement. Il a changé depuis hier.

\- Quoi ? » interrogea Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de fixer son regard sur la soignante qui devenait floue par intermittence. « Pas possible. »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ça jeune homme ? Je connais quand même mon métier, vous savez, répliqua l'infirmière piquée au vif par ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'arrogance.

\- Pas possible, répéta Harry en s'humectant les lèvres trop sèches, parce qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je prends toujours les mêmes saloperies. »

L'infirmière lança un regard étrange au jeune patient, « Le médecin-psychiatre à modifié votre traitement hier matin, et il est très occupé vous savez, il n'a pas pu vous consulter. Sachez que les effets que vous…

\- Putain de merde, coupa Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'on prévient même pas les personnes concernées quand on leur fait avaler des trucs ?! Je sais même pas ce que vous me refiler, si ça se mets vous êtes en train de m'empoisonner et moi je me laisse faire comme un abruti ! » cracha le brun en repoussant violemment l'infirmière qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

La soignante, qui en avait vu d'autres, regarda son patient se recoucher avec rage dans son lit.

« Dois-je considérer votre refus de vous lever comme un refus de prendre votre traitement, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- A votre avis !? » fit le brun avec humeur avant de se tourner vers le mur pour ne plus voir l'infirmière dans son sillage.

« D'accord, je vais prévenir mes collègues dans ce cas. Je vais également exprimer votre mécontentement face aux médicaments inconnus et j'espère qu'on pourra y remédier ensemble », tenta d'apaiser l'infirmière. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers les volets, pour les fermer cette fois. « En attendant, essayez de vous reposer puisqu'apparemment des effets secondaires sont apparus. » Et elle quitta la chambre assombrie en fermant doucement la porte.

Harry, lui, serra douloureusement ses paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe encore.

 **… … …**

Pour une fois que Draco était en avance, il prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette devant l'hôpital. Tout en soufflant longuement la fumée grisâtre, il repensa à sa dernière séance en tant que psychologue d'Harry Potter. Après s'être écroulé dans ses bras, le jeune patient s'était vite remis de ses émotions. Il avait relevé la tête, essuyé ses yeux, lui avait jeté un regard puis s'était levé pour partir.

Draco n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir. Pour faire quoi ? Il venait de recueillir entre ses bras un noyé et avait essayé de le consoler. En somme, deux actes totalement interdits par son code de déontologie. De surcroit, le psychologue n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aborder cette histoire de référent. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, sauf qu'il se sentait vraiment très con.

« _Ce gosse commence vraiment à me les pomper_ » pensa le blond amèrement avant d'écraser sa clope contre le mur de l'hôpital et d'entrer pour rejoindre son service.

 **… … …**

« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy ! interpella une infirmière en voyant le psychologue sortir à peine de l'ascenseur. Le patient de la chambre 305 vous attends, l'équipe du matin lui a dit que vous passeriez dès que possible. »

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à la soignante, mais trop occupée à farfouiller dans ses papiers, elle ne le vit pas. « Depuis quand je vais voir des patients dans leur chambre ? »

L'infirmière releva à peine ses yeux pour jauger le psychologue avant de retourner à ses recherches administratives. « Êtes-vous le référent d'Harry Potter, ou y-a-t-il une erreur dans le cahier de communication ? demanda-t-elle.

\- … Oui. C'est moi son référent. »

« Bon, fit l'infirmière en soulevant d'un geste vainqueur le papier qu'elle cherchait, donc comme je le disais, il vous attend. » Et elle partit sans donner plus de précisions.

Soufflant d'agacement contre lui-même et sa situation pourrie dans laquelle il s'était enlisé tout seul, Draco se dirigea vers son bureau pour déposer ses affaires. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il saurait prendre ses distances.

Et avant de rejoindre le couloir des chambres, Draco passa dans la salle du personnel pour consulter le carnet de rapport de l'équipe. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient fait leur boulot et indiqué le sujet qui le concernait.

Tournant les pages sans délicatesse, le blond rechercha le nom de son patient.

« Harry Potter : 'Refus de collaborer' ».

 **… … …**

Draco frappa à la porte de la chambre 305 une première fois, puis une seconde, puis une troisième fois. Aucune réaction.

Faisant alors fi de la politesse, le blond fit passer son badge devant le capteur pour ouvrir la porte et l'ouvra doucement. Les volets de la chambre étaient encore fermés et quand Draco amorça un pas dans la pièce, il aperçut dans la pénombre une forme allongée sur le lit de droite. La respiration longue et profonde qui résonnait alors indiqua au psychologue que son patient dormait d'un sommeil lourd, et il refusa de reconnaitre la pointe de soulagement qui le prit au ventre en se rendant compte qu'Harry Potter ne lui avait pas délibérément mis un vent quand il avait frappé à la porte.

Hésitant quelque peu, Draco resta quelques secondes immobiles en réfléchissant. Devait-il quitter la pièce et revenir plus tard ? Réveiller le garçon ? La curiosité, bien sûr, prit le dessus.

 **… … …**

Harry se sentait émerger peu à peu de ce sommeil comateux qui l'avait paralysé toute la journée. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses pieds, qui remontaient le long de ses jambes. Bientôt le sommeil l'aura totalement quitté et il devra à nouveau faire face. A cette chambre, cet hôpital, cette vie de merde.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer une fois de plus, le brun grogna contre lui-même tout en essayant de situer à quel moment de la journée correspondait les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre du couloir. Il n'avait pas encore les yeux ouverts, mais déjà ses sens étaient agressés par ces odeurs affreuses de médocs et de bouffe de cantine mélangées.

« Il est près de 15h » résonna une voix dans la chambre qui fit violemment sursauter le patient. Celui-ci se tourna d'un bond vers l'origine du bruit, assis sur l'autre lit en face de lui.

Le psychologue blond était là. 'Draco Malfoy', se rappela mentalement le brun en plissant les yeux pour mieux le discerner. Les lumières étaient toujours éteintes et lui, Draco Malfoy, était dans sa chambre. Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort au souvenir pas si lointain de lui-même en train de craquer dans les bras de cet autre homme. Tout comme la veille, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et fut content du peu de clarté dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

\- On ne vous a pas dit que j'allais passer ? » répondit Draco Malfoy en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Et comme un coup de massue venant briser cet interlude apaisant, Harry se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était toujours dans son lit. L'infirmière. Son traitement. Sa maladie.

Harry fit un sourire triste, un peu désabusé. « Si, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ».

« Comment vous vous sentez ? Allez-vous mieux ? » demanda le blond comme si la tristesse du patient n'était pas évidente.

« C'est pour me demander ça que vous êtes là ? » retourna Harry en secouant la tête. Même s'il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, il avait eu en lui une lueur d'espoir en voyant le psychologue. De sortir de cet endroit. Au moins un peu.

« Oui ». Le blond se leva et prit une chaise pour se rapprocher davantage du garçon semi-allongé dans son lit. « Et non. Je suis là parce qu'apparemment vous refusez de coopérer. Mais je ne sais à quoi, ni pourquoi. »

Harry releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé en voyant le psychologue se rapprocher. Il jaugea du regard son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de déceler la véracité ou non de ses propos. Ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Peu probable.

« Comme si, dans un endroit pareil, vous ne saviez pas tout sur tout le monde ! fit amèrement le brun en accrochant le regard de son ex-psychologue.

Tentant de refluer sa déstabilisation face à ces yeux, Draco détourna les siens en souriant.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je vous accorde que j'aurais dû venir vous voir avec plus de précisions. Malheureusement, mes collègues doivent être débordés, fit Draco narquoisement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais rien. Vous voulez bien m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry garda encore un peu le silence en fixant sans gêne le psychologue. Celui-ci maintint le regard sans ciller, et fit même un geste encourageant de la tête. Le brun, soufflant longuement, baissa finalement la tête. ' _Ce n'est pas ton ennemi'_ , tâcha-t-il de se rappeler avant de se mettre à parler.

 **… … …**

Harry se sentait mieux. Il le reconnaissait parler avec son référent, ex-psychologue lui avait fait du bien. Vraiment.

Le blond ne l'avait pas jugé après son aveu d'avoir refusé de prendre son traitement dans la matinée. Mieux, il l'avait _soutenu_. Lui, qui se sentait seul et incompris depuis tellement de temps venait d'être véritablement soutenu. Et pas par n'importe qui, par Draco Malfoy, le psychologue de ce service ! Un type qui avait du pouvoir, c'est certain.

Repensant à leur conversation tout en se servant à manger dans la cafétéria du service, Harry souriait. Malfoy lui avait clairement dit qu'il était dans ses droits de refuser. Que c'était légitime de vouloir savoir avant d'adhérer. Et Harry s'était senti intensément soulagé.

 **… … …**

« Potter, une dernière chose… »

Harry releva vivement la tête de son assiette quand il vit Malfoy s'asseoir à sa table avant de la baisser subitement. Le brun fut immédiatement conscient que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, un membre du personnel ne s'assoyant jamais avec les patients.

« Je me suis arrangé avec l'équipe, demain on sort. »

Pour la deuxième fois en une minute, le jeune patient releva vivement la tête. « Quoi !? » vérifia le brun en affichant déjà un grand sourire.

« Oui, fit son référent en rigolant. Première sortie entre référent-référé. But officiel vous expliquez votre traitement, votre prise en charge et … votre maladie, ainsi que répondre à toutes vos questions éventuelles. »

Faisant fi du pincement au cœur a l'entende de sa maladie, Harry ne retint que la sortie prochaine. Il allait pouvoir à nouveau respirer de l'air _normal_.

Attrapant impulsivement la main du blond, Harry la serra compulsivement entre les deux siennes. « Merci. Merci, merci, merci… »

Draco Malfoy rigola légèrement face à la joie manifeste de son patient et, même s'il en était un peu surpris, ne fit rien pour retirer sa main emprisonnée.

Mais soudain, plus un bruit ne retentit dans la pièce. Les deux hommes, soumis à l'allégresse de la bonne nouvelle prirent du temps à le remarquer. Harry sortit le premier de son euphorie et son visage se figea en avisant le psychiatre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air…

« Malfoy, gronda furieusement le médecin-psychiatre une fois que celui-ci lui retourna un regard. Il faut qu'on parle. Immédiatement ! »

.

* * *

A suivre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

A tout bientôt .. :)


	6. Chapter 6 -

**Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour vous souhaitez une bonne année ? Non ? Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année, qu'elle soit épanouissante et riche dans les projets que vous souhaitez voir aboutir.

Je vous amène le nouveau chapitre de Glory Up, fraîchement terminé ! Jusqu'à présent, c'est le plus long de cette histoire. La relation entre nos deux héros préférés commencent doucement mais sûrement à s'intensifier, et devrait prendre davantage d'ampleur dans le chapitre suivant. Vivement ! Ahah, ne tiens qu'à moi n'est-ce pas ? :)

Bonne lecture à vous tous :)

 **Petite précision** ; en France ce qui relève de la santé mentale est considéré comme handicap. Les personnes avec des pathologies psychiatriques sont donc des handicapées. Mais pas en Belgique, ici il y a une très nette distinction entre les deux, et donc une personne malade mentale n'est pas du tout handicapée (qui relèverait alors d'un caractère irréversible et irrémédiable). Voilà je voulais juste vous le dire, parce que ça me semble utile et qu'à mon sens, la différence a toute son importance.

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

.

« Que.. Quoi ? » balbutia Harry, décontenancé.

Draco le regarda et soupira intérieurement. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ça ne l'était jamais.

« Une BDA, ou en d'autres termes la Bouffée Délirante Aigüe »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise, comme si on avait essayé de le frapper. « Bouffée délirante, mais vous déconnez ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » Le garçon se leva d'un bond et toisa l'homme devant lui. « Vous ne m'avez pas cru, en fait ! Jamais ! Vous me prenez pour un fou, comme les autres ! Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. »

Le blond se leva a son tour et attrapa le bras du jeune patient avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Il le maintint en place et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Accordez-moi encore un instant pour vous expliquer, Monsieur Potter. S'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que le nom en laisse paraître et si vous devez être en colère, je préfère que ce soit avec toutes les informations entre vos mains. »

Un long instant plana ensuite entre les deux hommes tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tentant en vain de capter un brin de confiance pour l'un, et de déceler une possible trahison pour l'autre.

« S'il vous plait.. », répéta Draco, légèrement suppliant. Et quand Harry hocha la tête et décida de se rasseoir, le blond souffla de soulagement.

 **... ... ...**

Quand Draco s'était vu appelé – ou plutôt exigé, par son patron la veille, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frémir d'appréhensions. Il n'avait visiblement rien à se reprocher, il en était presque certain et puisqu'il n'avait pas encore été avéré que le médecin-psychiatre sache lire dans les pensées, le blond ne devait rien craindre à ce niveau-là également. Cependant quand lui-même était, depuis un certain temps, en proie à un tumulte de sensations inappropriées, la culpabilité se faisait ressentir de manière sournoise. Et ne dit-on pas que la culpabilité est en soi une preuve d'un comportement inadapté ?

Néanmoins, la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait plus ou moins publiquement réprimandé ne découlait pas outre mesure d'un lien quelconque avec l'un de ses patients en particulier. Ouf. Draco avait laissé sa paranoïa s'évaporer, sans que sur son visage ne s'affiche aucune émotion définissable.

Oui, même si le sujet de l'entrevue était en lui-même peu agréable, le blond préférait nettement traiter cette affaire que devoir prendre d'autres dispositions pour… Bref. Le médecin-psychiatre, lorsqu'il était venu le chercher dans la cafétaria du service, revenait d'un rapport de l'équipe. Draco n'y avait pas assisté lui-même parce qu'il voulait annoncer la nouvelle de la sortie prochaine à son patient – et il n'allait pas se mentir, c'était une aubaine – mais apparemment l'équipe en avait profité pour faire part à leur supérieur hiérarchique toutes leurs doléances à son encontre.

Selon le compte-rendu que le docteur Wright en fit, il en résultait que Draco Malfoy, tout bon psychologue qu'il était, n'en était pas moins un piètre intervenant dans une équipe pluridisciplinaire. Ce qui, dans une structure hospitalière, était un comble selon tout un chacun faisant partie de cette coalit… Ah non, réunion. Il lui était alors reproché bon nombre de choses, dont un manque cruel de partage d'informations – primordial pour le bon fonctionnement du service, un manque d'initiative particulier quant à la prise en charge de certaines gardes, un dédain certain pour les tâches administratives et un manque extrême de sympathie à l'égard des membres du personnels. En bref, ils se sentaient bafoués et diminués par le psychologue du service, qui semblait les considérer de manière hautaine et méprisante.

Draco Malfoy, bien que n'ayant pas eu conscience de tous les maux dont il était apparemment l'origine, ne s'en accommoda pas plus que ça à leurs ententes. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas être étonnés de leurs ressentis même si, quant à lui, ce qu'il ressentait à leur égard ne dépassait pas la plus plate indifférence.

Ce n'était donc pas par manque de volonté qu'il ne s'investissait pas dans ces différents pans énoncés de sa fonction, c'était parce qu'il s'en foutait carrément.

Et si Jon.. – pardon. Et si le Docteur Wright s'en était trouvé si excédé au point de venir illico chercher le blond, c'est parce qu'il en avait tout à fait conscience.

Quand il avait engagé son ami, ça n'avait pas été non sans réflexions. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée que d'offrir un emploi à une amitié et un amant qui plus est, tout en sachant que lui-même serait son supérieur. Et connaissant le caractère peu avenant du blond en question, il avait dû penser à plusieurs scénarios plausibles avant de s'engager.

Ce qui était en train de se passer figurait parmi ceux-ci, à son plus grand désarroi. Jon Wright savait qu'il ne serait pas simple pour Draco de créer des relations professionnelles, et encore moins de devoir interagir quotidiennement avec. Cependant ils avaient pris le temps d'en parler et s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le blond concède à quelques mises au point dans son attitude. Du moins le croyait-il.

Le docteur Wright, sachant sa position délicate envers le psychologue, n'avait pas envie d'en arriver aux remontrances. Mais même si leur relation était particulière, il aimait néanmoins son job et avait une conscience aigüe des missions à remplir pour lui et son équipe. Et il n'avait pas peur de faire ce qu'il fallait pour cela.

Draco avait alors été patient en écoutant placidement les recommandations dites davantage sur le ton affectueux que sur un ton professionnel. C'est sur ce détail que le blond s'était concentré, car cela montrait que malgré tout, il avait le soutien de son ami et amant occasionnel. Et se rendant un peu, très légèrement, compte que son comportement n'était peut-être pas des plus affable et facile à vivre, il émit ses regrets et fit la promesse qu'il allait sérieusement s'améliorer.

Le médecin-psychiatre fut soulagé de l'attitude conciliante du blond et de la supposée sincérité qui ressortait de ses propos. Parce que malgré que son travail en collectivité fût plus qu'exécrable, ses compétences en tant que psychologue n'en étaient pas moins exemplaires. Leurs échanges professionnels étaient toujours très aboutis et les hypothèses sur les traitements et prises en charges thérapeutique des patients émises par le blond très peu souvent erronées. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça.

Ce sujet non-négligeable arrivant au bout de ses modalités, le docteur Wright ajouta avant d'en finir complètement sur cette affaire que pour contenter les esprits échauffés de l'équipe qui attendait de lui une réaction appropriée, Draco allait faire dès la semaine suivante deux semaines de nuits complètes. En avisant la tension dans le cou du blond qui s'était directement manifestée, son supérieur lui avait dit que c'était non-négociable.

Et devant le sourire un peu moqueur du psychiatre, Draco s'était renfrogné en maugréant sur sa condition de subalterne.

 **... ... ...**

Une fois que Draco fut sûr que son patient n'allait pas prendre la fuite, il s'autorisa à se rasseoir plus posément. Tout en laissant quelques minutes de réflexions au garçon, Draco l'observait.

La sortie avait plutôt bien commencé. Avant de quitter l'hôpital, Draco avait demandé au brun s'il avait un endroit en tête. Mais devant la gêne manifeste du garçon à devoir aller en voiture avec lui et se balader je-ne-sais-où, le blond avait pris les devants et ils s'étaient dirigés vers le centre-ville.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et même s'il faisait frais, la lumière et l'ambiance de la ville était propice à s'y promener. Le trajet en voiture pour aller jusque-là s'était déroulé dans le silence, mais un silence empli d'une quiétude et d'un calme apaisant. Draco s'était même étonné de ne ressentir aucun malaise à partager un moment d'une telle intimité – même professionnelle- avec un patient, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à n'être le référent de personne au sein de son service.

Ils avaient marché le long des quais, et Draco avait épié son patient du coin de l'œil alors que celui-ci se laissait doucement aller, profitant de la sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, et n'avait abordé aucun sujet en profondeur, se contentant d'errer agréablement. Mais voyant l'heure tourner doucement et à contre-cœur de devoir arracher son patient à son bien-être, Draco avait avisé une terrasse où ils pourraient se poser quelques temps.

Une fois installé et avant même qu'ils puissent commander quoique ce soit, une transition sans prémices s'était opérée chez son patient car il lui demanda de but en blanc de quelle maladie le médecin pensait qu'il souffrait et ce que lui-même en pensait. Prit de cours face à cette brutale entrée en matière, Draco avait répondu d'une manière automatisée.

 _« Une BDA. »_

 _« Que.. Quoi ? » balbutia Harry, décontenancé._

 _Draco le regarda et soupira intérieurement. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ça ne l'était jamais._

 _« Une BDA, ou en d'autres termes la Bouffée Délirante Aigüe »_

 ** _... ... ..._**

Dans leur manière de travailler, Jon Wright et Draco Malfoy étaient toujours plus ou moins complémentaires, pour autant que chacun restât dans leurs prérogatives. Alors dès que le désaccord concernant l'équipe fut mis de côté, le médecin-psychiatre avait interpellé son collègue sur un des patients qu'il suivait et pour lequel le blond était devenu depuis peu et pour la toute première fois, son référent. Oui, oui, c'est bien d'Harry Potter dont il est question.

De façon générale, tous deux essayaient de suivre un schéma particulier et individuel envers chaque patient, mais avec un certain fil conducteur dans l'apport thérapeutique. C'est ainsi que le docteur Wright appréciait quand c'était Draco qui abordait de prime abord le diagnostic de la maladie avec le patient. Le blond la tâtait, l'exploitait et décelait les fêlures dans les symptômes et les failles dans le traitement médicamenteux en observant minutieusement la personne. De cette façon, le psychiatre avait une vue davantage étendue que s'il avait agi tout seul et cela, combiné avec les informations quotidiennes que recelait l'équipe à propos des usagers, constituait en une prise en charge des plus optimales possible.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'hésita pas à demander à Draco d'aborder le diagnostic du jeune Potter avec lui, même en dépit du fait qu'il n'était à proprement parlé plus son psychologue. D'ordinaire en tant que référent, il n'aurait pas eu cette responsabilité mais puisque dans ce cas-ci le blond avait été son psychologue dans un premier temps, ça pouvait se justifier. C'est avec Draco que le patient avait établi ses premiers repères solides au sein du service, pas avec le docteur Shackelbolt – son actuel psychologue.

 **... ... ...**

Finalement, Harry sortit de ses sombres réflexions au bout d'un temps. Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, et ce qu'il découvrit soulagea un tout petit peu la boule amère qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Draco Malfoy le regardait avec dans son regard une sollicitude qui ne pouvait être feinte, et cela le rassura. Légèrement.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce que le diagnostic qu'on lui avait attribué sous-entendait, la seule chose qu'il avait retenu étant le mot « délirante ». Harry trouvait surréaliste que quelqu'un lui assigne un nom, une étiquette, une catégorie, quelque chose dans lequel apparemment il se situait alors qu'en vrai il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il n'était pas malade, n'avait pas de bouffées de je-ne-sais-quoi, à part des vertiges à causes des médicaments.

Si ça tombe, c'était eux les responsables les médicaments que l'hôpital lui refourguait avec autant d'empressement et qui le rendait malade. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement ça ! Depuis qu'ils avaient changé son traitement dernièrement, il se sentait vraiment mal en point. _Physiquement_. Donc en fait c'était eux, les soignants, qui avait créé eux-mêmes une maladie à lui soigner ! Sans doute pour pouvoir se justifier allègrement de l'avoir hospitalisé contre son gré sans aucune justification valable.

Le soulagement le gagnait peu à peu d'avoir trouvé une explication à son état quand il fut coupé par la voix grave et douce du blond en face de lui.

« Harry.. Avez-vous des questions à me poser ? »

Le brun s'obstina dans le silence, afin de montrer son mécontentement toujours présent.

« Je suis pourtant presque certain que vous avez certaines interrogations, mmh, voyons… » devança son référent en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Si j'étais à votre place, je me demanderais sans doute ce que veut dire cette maladie. Eh bien, je vais tout vous dire mais laissez-moi nous commander des cafés avant – vous en êtes un fervent consommateur, n'est-ce pas ? -, car nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Harry leva les sourcils, surpris que son référent sache qu'il était un adepte inconsidéré du café, mais finalement il se dit que c'était son rôle de grapiller des informations sur ses patients. Même les plus insignifiantes. Alors il replongea dans sa bouderie et afficha de nouveau un visage bougon.

Le brun regarda Malfoy héler un serveur et lui demander les boissons, tout en gardant un silence qu'il espérait lourd de tensions. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de savoir d'où provenait cette maladie incongrue et ce qu'elle recelait et bien sûr qu'il allait écouter le blond assidûment mais il n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de le dire clairement.

Quand les cafés furent installés devant eux, Draco prit le temps d'en savourer la première lampée. Le breuvage noir et chaud fit du bien à son corps refroidi. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être sans s'en rendre vraiment compte puis revint au moment présent. Quand il ouvrit ses paupières, son patient le fixait d'un drôle et intense regard, qui l'aurait visiblement déstabilisé s'il n'avait su être parfaitement maître de lui-même.

Le blond vit Harry Potter se reprendre en même temps que lui et afficher une nouvelle fois un aspect morose. ' _Très bien'_ , se dit Draco. ' _Au moins c'est un état feint, il n'est pas véritablement en colère. Pas encore du moins'_.

Draco souffla discrètement puis se lança.

« Très bien, Harry. Nous y sommes. Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, ce qui va suivre ne va pas être facile à entendre. Vous n'allez sans doute pas tout comprendre d'une seule traite, c'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que vous me coupiez dès que vous en avez le désir. » Le blond se pencha vers son patient, de façon à l'emprisonner – d'une certaine manière – de son regard afin que le jeune garçon fasse fi de ce qui les entouraient pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui.

« Quand on s'est rencontrés, Harry, je vous ai dit que je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Je le pense toujours… » et ensuite il instaura un silence imposant, lourd de sens, tandis qu'entre le regard d'orage et les yeux d'émeraude, des questions et des réponses sous-entendues essayaient de passer.

Sous l'intensité du moment, Harry sentit les poils de ses bras s'hérisser. La présence de l'homme si proche de lui le déstabilisait, alors que l'aura qui se dégageait de lui créait une boule d'émotions inconnue dans son ventre. Troublé et sans arriver à détourner les yeux, il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que le blond en face de lui voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance, comme si lui, Harry… Comme s'il comptait véritablement pour lui. Et cela le désarma.

Draco se recula finalement, prolongeant l'instant qu'il avait lui-même ressentit avec une sensation qui lui échappait, puis reprit ses esprits en se raclant la gorge. Harry quant à lui consentit à hocher la tête, marquant par là qu'il avait entendu et prit en compte son incitation à poser des questions, et attendit.

« La Bouffée Délirante Aiguë peut être appelée également comme un Trouble Psychotique Bref et c'est une maladie catégorisée dans les psychoses. Elle…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'psychose' ? » coupa Harry.

Draco hésita avant de répondre, ce qui fit tiquer son patient. « C'est… En fait, ce qui différencie le plus une psychose d'un autre type de maladie, comme les névroses ou les troubles intermédiaires, c'est que la personne se situe en-dehors de la réalité. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand pour répliquer avec véhémence face à ce nouveau sous-entendu de délires mais, blessé au cœur, il l'a referma douloureusement et se renferma sur lui-même. Draco s'en aperçut et se força à ne pas amorcer un geste vers le garçon.

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne considère pas cette maladie tout à fait comme les autres types de psychoses. » Harry leva un regard espérant, ce qui encouragea le blond à poursuivre. « Quand elle est prise en charge suffisamment tôt et qu'elle est correctement traitée, cette maladie disparait. Et peut ne jamais, jamais revenir. » A cet instant Harry le regarda avec un air tellement dévasté, et en même temps avec tellement d'espoir que Draco en fut tout à fait chamboulé. Il hocha la tête.

« Théoriquement, ce trouble survient chez des jeunes personnes entre 18 et 30 ans, notamment lorsque ces personnes sont vulnérables et en état de faiblesses. Qui – comme vous Harry -, fit le blond d'une voix plus douce, ont un vécu extrêmement difficile à supporter et ont subi ou continuent de subir des traumatismes dévastateurs. »

Draco baissa le regard vers sa tasse de café désormais vide, chercha ses mots puis se reprit.

« Harry.. » et le blond releva la tête pour capter les yeux si verts. « J'ai conscience que vous ne vous rendez pas tout à fait compte, pour le moment, de ce qui vous arrive. Vous devez certainement vous demander ce que tous les gens qui vous entourent à l'hôpital vous veulent. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, même si vous ne vous comprenez pas tout, j'aimerais que vous ayez l'assurance que ce qui se passe en vous _n'est pas_ de votre faute. Vous n'êtes _pas_ responsable. »

Harry, touché en plein cœur par ces mots qui reflétaient avec force ce qu'il ressentait, tenta d'avaler plusieurs fois la boule qui menaçait de le submerger. Il sentait déjà ses yeux le piquer, et il était sûr que Malfoy s'en était rendu compte. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de sa capacité à parler, il demanda

« Mais, qui l'est alors ? Qui est responsable, si ce n'est moi ? » fit-il d'une voix basse, douloureuse.

« Ce n'est pas vous. » répéta fermement Draco. « C'est… Comment expliquer ? Vous avez un vécu très lourd. Et quand bon nombre de personnes n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à s'en sortir, vous… Cette maladie est une sorte de bouclier en fait. C'est votre corps, votre psychisme, tout votre être qui se rebute et se défend contre un environnement qui lui est hostile. » Se rendant compte qu'il haussait le ton – pas contre Harry lui-même mais sur son incapacité à le rassurer, il se força au calme.

« Si vous êtes responsable de quelque chose, c'est d'avoir seulement voulu vous protéger », fit finalement le blond avec une voix tellement convaincue et convaincante qu'Harry sentit ses barrières tomber – une fois de plus – et laissa libre cours à l'émotion qui voulait couler le long de ses joues. Gêné, il se frottait sans cesse les joues de ses mains rougies.

Sentant qu'Harry avait besoin d'un temps pour se reprendre, Draco en profita pour s'exhorter au calme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir aussi vivement avec un patient, généralement… Généralement il parvenait à maintenir la distance.

« Comment… Comment on sait qu'on est malade ? demanda gauchement Harry.

\- Eh bien, les symptômes les plus récurrents, c'est-à-dire qui apparaissent chez la majorité des personnes atteintes sont notamment des insomnies, des angoisses, de la catatonie aussi. Dans celle-ci, il y a plus ou moins avec des degrés différents selon les personnes des délires et des hallucinations, une certaine hébétude, une tendance au mutisme et l'anosognosie bien sûr.

\- L'anosognosie ? répéta le brun, butant malgré lui sur le mot.

\- Oui. C'est un symptôme prédominant dans les psychoses. Cela veut dire que la personne atteinte ne se rends pas compte qu'elle l'est. Il y a une méconnaissance totale de son état.

\- Alors… Quand j'ai l'impression de bien aller, c'est faux ? » fit-il avec une peine évidente.

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry baissa vivement les yeux sur ses genoux, perdu face à l'amas d'informations. Était-il réellement malade ? Malfoy disait-il la vérité ? Le brun avait l'impression que personne d'autre que lui-même ne pouvait savoir comment il se sentait vraiment. Pouvait-il alors réellement mettre une entière confiance en un autre que lui ?

« Vous dites… Vous dites que je… vois… Des trucs faux. Des délires, c'est ce que vous avez dit.

\- C'est exact, vous avez eu des délires. Cependant je vous crois quand vous dites que vous avez _vu_ ce que vous avez dit. »

Harry leva un sourcil, sceptique. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Ce que je veux dire, dit le blond pour l'éclairer, c'est que vous avez vu et vécu, pendant vos délires, quelque chose qui était réel pour vous. C'est votre esprit qui a créé ces délires et même s'ils ne faisaient pas parties de la réalité à proprement parlé, ils faisaient partie de la vôtre. Est-ce que vous me suivez ?

\- … Je crois.

\- A ce stade de la maladie, je ne pense pas que vous ayez encore des symptômes de ce genre. »

« Mais quand ? s'écria soudainement le brun. Quand est-ce que j'en aurait eu alors ? Puisque ce que j'ai vu est réel pour moi, dites-moi quand est-ce qu'en fait c'était faux ! »

Draco, à son sens, trouvait que le brun devant lui réagissait plutôt bien à ce dialogue compliqué et difficile. Son patient avait un bon esprit d'analyse et même si tout son être devait se rebuter contre ce qu'il essayait de lui transmettre, il tenait bon. Mieux encore, il voulait comprendre.

Mais même si Draco avait des exemples concrets qu'il aurait pu exposer pour démontrer certains délires de son patient – la manière dont il se sentait épié tout le temps, alors qu'il vivait chez son parrain ou quand il était persuadé que son ancienne famille d'accueil était en route pour l'anéantir grâce à une machination, … - il n'allait rien dire. Provoquer et confronter Harry avec ça maintenant serait contre-productif, alors qu'il essayait avec tant d'ardeur de prendre en compte toutes les informations qu'il recevait.

« Ce serait difficile à dire comme ça, se contenta de dire le blond. Mais les délires ont sans doute commencé lors de votre séjour chez votre parrain. N'avez-vous pas ressenti une certaine lassitude inexpliquée ? Un ras-le-bol général, une envie de rester là, juste là. A regarder un mur pendant des heures s'il le fallait, pour autant que vous restiez juste là. Une angoisse sourde, sans pouvoir en déceler l'origine si ce n'est lorsque vous aviez l'impression que votre famille vous voulait du mal. »

Un instant plana, pour laisser les données s'infiltrer dans la tête du brun et créer des liaisons avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

« C'était la phase prodromique de la maladie, continua le blond. Les signes précurseurs. Lorsque vous avez été admis à l'hôpital, lorsque… J'ai notamment passé la nuit avec vous dans l'isolement, vous étiez alors en pleine phase aigüe de la maladie. Cela s'appelle une décompensation. »

« Et maintenant, j'en suis où ?

\- Dans la phase de rétablissement, dit Draco avec un sourire. Nous essayons un traitement adapté pour vous aider à reprendre pied avec la réalité, allié avec une prise en charge thérapeutique de plusieurs ordres. Dont l'accompagnement d'un super référent, ajouta le blond avec un clin d'œil qui fit enfin sourire légèrement le brun.

-… Ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser, dit Harry d'une voix un peu cassée.

\- C'est sûr, vous avez raison. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, quand vous le voulez. C'est important. Même celles qui vous semblent anodines ou bêtes, ne laisser rien au hasard. D'accord ? »

Et Harry fit un sourire un peu plus large que le précédent, ce qui persuada le blond qu'il s'était un peu déridé.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à dire, mais je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si nous commandions quelque chose pour remonter un peu le moral ? Mmmmh, voyons voir… » et Draco prit la carte du café pour voir ce qu'ils servaient à grignoter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard puis en reprenant sa lecture.

Harry quant à lui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il avait dû mal à se sortir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, tant des pensées contradictoires se chamaillaient dans sa tête. En plus il n'avait pas envie de commander quelque chose, parce que même s'il avait un peu faim, il n'osait pas. Il était intimidé de manger avec son référent, et qu'en plus ce soit lui qui paye.

Avisant de nouveau cette timidité touchante, Draco réfréna un sourire attendri et demanda l'air de rien « Et les glaces ? Est-ce que vous aimez les glaces ? J'en prendrais bien une… A la vanille ! »

Puisque son péché mignon avait été titillé, Harry gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise puis lâcha dans un souffle « Oui, ce serait bien. J'aime beaucoup » et en voyant l'air encourageant du blond, le garçon sourit timidement. « Je peux en prendre à la fraise et à la vanille ? »

Et sans même répondre, Draco héla le serveur et fit leur commande dans la volée. Harry se morigéna mentalement et essaya de se détendre.

Leurs glaces arrivèrent assez rapidement et ils dégustèrent tout d'abord en silence. Harry aimait vraiment ces douceurs glacées. Il en avait été privé pendant si longtemps que dès que l'occasion se présentait, il n'y échappait pas. Sentir ces saveurs sucrées se réchauffer dans sa bouche pour finir par fondre onctueusement le faisait se sentir si bêtement satisfait qu'Harry fermait les yeux à chaque fois pour en profiter.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ses paupières s'étaient refermées de plaisir, oubliant momentanément un blond en face de lui qui n'avait quant à lui rien rater du spectacle. Ses yeux anthracites étaient rivées sur le visage offert du brun, et chaque parcelle de sa figure n'échappait pas à son observation, que ce soit les cils qui frémissaient alors que ses lèvres se refermaient goulûment sur la cuillère. Des frissons l'envahirent de part en part. ' _Est-ce que ce garçon a au moins conscience du pouvoir qu'il a ?!_ '

Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, Draco fit de son mieux pour paraitre comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait pas assisté… Non. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas… Ressentir.

« Dites-moi Harry, fit Draco rapidement pour chasser ses propres pensées, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore eu de visites à l'hôpital ? Vous n'avez pas d'amis que vous aimeriez revoir ?

\- Si, j'aimerais, » répondit le brun, considérablement détendu à présent. Il reprit une bouchée et ajouta « Mais je ne leur ai pas dit que j'étais hospitalisé. Je… J'avais honte. Et puis je ne voulais voir personne. »

Draco fit un geste de la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait, c'était assez récurrent comme réaction. Mais décidé à ne pas se laisser envahir de nouveau par des pensées inadéquates, il continua d'un air badin

« Même pas une petite amie ? Ça pourrait vous faire du bien, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai même jamais embrassé personne, alors une petite amie hein… » lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. Il avait toujours eu honte de ça, d'être encore une fois quelqu'un de différent en comparaison aux autres jeunes de son entourage. Personne ne l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait jamais su ce que faisait de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais il n'était pas gêné de le dire à Draco, ça non, c'était comme ça c'est tout.

Le blond, lui, n'en menait pas large. A l'entende de cette information, ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement dirigés vers la bouche du garçon. Et ce qu'il pensa…

… Ne pouvait être dit. Mon dieu, non.

Le silence s'éternisa si bizarrement qu'Harry quitta à regret sa coupe de glace pour savoir pourquoi Malfoy ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il avait dit.

Quand il releva la tête, il eut un sursaut face au regard pénétrant de l'homme fixé sur lui. Figé, il lui retourna son air. Quand le blond s'aperçut que son patient l'avait vu, il quitta des yeux ses lèvres pour revenir aux pupilles émeraudes. Ils se regardèrent alors sans rien dire – ne sachant de toute manière pas quoi dire, et laissèrent l'espace-temps se figer autour d'eux. Ils continuèrent à se fixer, si intensément, si farouchement que c'est comme si plus aucuns tabous ne les séparaient, ni l'hôpital, ni la profession de Draco, ni la condition d'Harry. Pendant un infime moment, un si court instant ils étaient juste…

« Et vous, chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que vous m'embrasseriez ? »

.

* * *

A suuuuuivre ! J'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre. Et vous ?

 **Note de fin de chap** : La façon dont Draco prend en charge l'annonce de la maladie et ce que ça implique provient de mon esprit. Je n'ai aucun savoir spécifique par rapport à ça et aux règles déontologiques et éthiques que les professionnels doivent respecter pour annoncer un diagnostic. Donc si parmi vous, il y a des professionnels de la santé, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plait. Par contre si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez suuurtout pas :)

A tout bientôt j'espère !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Ni ici, ni pour 'Nouveau Départ'. Vraiment, il faut me croire. Des excuses, j'en ai pas vraiment, à part peut-être la vie tout simplement. Comme vous savez. Mais même si c'est sur la longueur, ces histoires en font partie, de ma vie. Donc même si je ne suis pas 'ici', je suis 'là'. D'acc ?

Je prendrai le temps de répondre aux reviews, je ne vais pas vous laissez dans le vent. Mais pour celles qui m'ont demandé, et celles qui pourraient se le demander ; je n'ai pas de rythme régulier de parution. (Ca parait être un comble de dire ça comme ça en postant ce chapitre après des plombes mais au moins c'est redit.) J'aimerais être plus fiable, mais c'est clair que je ne le suis pas. Pas pour ça, du moins.

! _**Mais il n'y a pas d'abandon**_.

J'espère que certaines d'entre-vous n'ont pas perdu l'envie de continuer à lire cette histoire. Elle me tient tellement à coeur. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et on se retrouvera, pour certaines, sur 'Nouveau Départ'.

Vous m'avez manqué !

.

.

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent** (J'imagine que c'est nécessaire) : Harry et Draco sont en sortie référent-référé pendant laquelle le blond lui explique le diagnostic qui a été émit à propos de sa maladie. Ils discutent, apprennent à se connaître. A la fin de la rencontre, Harry chamboulant et chamboulé, demande à Draco _« Et vous, est-ce que vous m'embrasseriez ?_ »

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

.

Harry ne savait pas si être homosexuel, c'était bien ou mal. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas en quoi consistait exactement d'être gay. Bien sûr, il savait que la société actuelle avait toujours du mal avec cette notion taboue. Mais il ne s'était cependant jamais senti concerné le moins du monde par cette problématique. Un de ses amis lui avait confié une fois qu'il pensait être gay, mais Harry, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Est-ce que pour lui, l'homosexualité de son ami avait une incidence quelconque dans leur amitié ? Non, aucunement, pourquoi ça en aurait une ? Alors il n'avait pas compris où était le problème.

Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son référent – quand Malfoy, l'avait regardé d'une façon… de _cette_ manière, ce n'était pas … normal, si ? Enfin, c'était _tellement_ intense ! Même encore maintenant, Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard, si ce n'est que ça l'avait fait se sentir vraiment bizarre.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à son orientation sexuelle, parce que pour lui ça coulait de source. Il n'avait jamais fait face aux considérations – ou au manque de considération, des personnes homosexuelles et des autres parce qu'il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Mais quand il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, ce qu'il désirait de plus cher, c'était que Malfoy le regarde encore _comme ça_ , Harry se dit qu'il y avait peut-être certaines questions à se poser.

 **… … …**

Après leur après-midi ensemble, Harry était rentré à l'hôpital dans un état proche de la béatitude. Un état qui le déroutait autant qu'il l'impressionnait. Son propre corps avait des réactions inattendues qui le faisait frissonner sans raison.

Son référent l'avait laissé à l'entrée du service, prétextant un rendez-vous. Harry l'avait regardé partir, perdu dans ses pensées avant de se faire brutalement ramener dans la réalité par une infirmière. Elle le houspillait sur son absence – sérieusement, qu'y pouvait-il ? – et sur l'horaire qui n'allait pas être respecté pour la prise de son traitement. Le brun l'écoutait à peine, toutes ses pensées étant toujours dirigées vers son ancien psychologue.

' _Est-ce que j'aurais dû me taire ?_ pensa-t-il en essayant de faire fi de la gêne qui montait dans son ventre _lui demander si lui,_ _m'embrasserait ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ! Mais vraiment … Ce regard…_ ' Et tout en gémissant de dépit face à sa soudaine honte, Harry prit machinalement les gélules que l'infirmière lui tendait ainsi que le verre d'eau, et porta le tout à ses lèvres. Satisfaite, la soignante s'en alla de sa démarche dodelinant et laissa le brun seul au milieu du couloir.

S'en rendant compte, il alla rapidement dans sa chambre d'un pas vif. Il répondit par un grognement indistinct au salut de Seamus et se jeta sur son lit avec encore sa veste sur le dos. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé.

 **… … …**

 _« Et vous, est-ce que vous m'embrasseriez ? »_

De toutes ses forces, Draco avait essayé de ne plus penser à cet instant fatidique. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler d'un antécédent évoquant un tel effort à fournir de sa part. Evidemment.

Par cette maudite phrase, cette saleté de question, le garçon l'avait comme condamné. Car plus un seul moment depuis lors n'était pas consacré à revivre encore et encore cet instant. Et ce malgré sa détermination à ne – pas – y – penser.

Draco avait essayé de faire bonne figure, vraiment. De jouer son rôle. Professionnel. Suite à _cette_ question – _cette sentence plutôt_ -, le blond avait tenté de ne formuler que la plus mince des esquisses de réponse vague et indirecte en émettant un léger rire faux, comme suite à une blague vraiment pas drôle. Et même si leurs regards, qui continuaient à se chercher, ne crurent pas un instant à cette mascarade de façade, cela eut quand même le mérite de remettre en branle les réflexes de convenances. Harry joua le jeu, et fit comme s'il était content que sa boutade ait pu faire rire.

Une fois rentré à l'hôpital après un trajet de retour relativement silencieux, entrecoupés seulement de phrases neutres et anodines, Draco avait pris la tangente en prétextant une réunion à honorer. Comme si, de façon surréaliste et par magie, la distance physique entre eux allait provoquer une amnésie partielle suffisamment puissante que pour oublier l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Il suffirait peut-être seulement d'y croire … ? Mais oui, bien sûr.

 **… … …**

Le blond avait laissé passer le week-end, en espérant sans vraiment y croire que ces deux jours lui apporteraient une certaine explication rationnelle à cet embarras logé à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'était même octroyé, pour parfaire l'illusion qu'il était indifférent à toute autre personne, une séance d'ébats intenses dans les bras de Jon Wright. Et à un certain moment, il y avait presque cru.

Même le médecin-psychiatre, voyant l'ardeur et la détermination que Draco avait mis dans leur corps-à-corps charnel, s'était dit que peut-être le blond commençait à faire fondre sa carapace. S'il savait.

 **… … …**

A présent et cependant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, Draco songea une nouvelle fois à sa résolution mise au point durant sa dernière nuit blanche. Tu n'enfreindras pas l'éthique. Tu n'enfreindras pas l'éthique. Tu n'enfreindras pas l'éthique.

Il devait commencer ce soir son tour de garde imposé par le médecin-psychiatre et amant, en réponse aux plaintes envers lui de l'équipe soignante. Même s'il ne put empêcher un sentiment important de s'en prendre à sa gorge quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, Draco avança la tête haute. Tu n'enfreindras pas l'éthique.

 **… … …**

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, il était dans le bureau de l'équipe soignante, en compagnie de l'équipe du soir qui s'apprêtait à partir et qui relayait juste avant les quelques informations importantes.

Deux membres de l'équipe était déjà partis quand Draco regarda l'infirmière assise en face de lui avec des yeux ronds. C'est elle, Millicent Bulstrode, qui finissait de partager le rapport. Ça ne faisait pourtant que deux jours qu'il était absent de l'hôpital, mais le blond se rendit compte que cela avait, semble-t-il, suffit pour mettre la pagaille dans ses affaires.

« Comment ça, s'exclama-t-il, « supporte difficilement son traitement » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Expliquez-vous !

Face au ton péremptoire de son collègue, l'infirmière Bulstrode pinça les lèvres avec dédain. Cependant, comme elle avait été contre les manières de faire récentes du Docteur Wright vis-à-vis de lui, elle consentit à s'expliquer davantage.

\- Il y a eu un changement de traitement.

Elle regarda sans rien dire l'effet que ses paroles provoquèrent sur Malfoy, et vit qu'il devint encore plus pâle que de coutume.

\- Quand ?

\- Vendredi après-midi, dit l'infirmière, j'étais présente et…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, coupa Draco en balayant l'air de sa main. J'étais avec lui à ce moment-là. Etes-vous bien sûre de parler d'Harry Potter ?

\- … Si vous me laissez en placer une, Monsieur Malfoy, je pourrai tout vous expliquer.

Elle laissa ensuite planer un moment, et voyant le silence renfrogné mais avide de son vis-à-vis, elle dit :

\- Le nouveau traitement a été établit par le médecin-psychiatre le matin même. Il a expliqué que des recherches sur un nouvel antipsychotique avait enfin portées leurs fruits et qu'il voulait l'administrer à Mr. Potter le plus tôt possible. Selon lui, c'est le patient que l'on a dans le service pour le moment qui correspond le mieux que pour espérer en voir une certaine efficacité. L'équipe à eu pour consigne de lui donner la première prise dès son retour de… Votre sortie.

\- Mais enfin, murmura le blond comme pour lui-même, son traitement fonctionnait très bien, il était même en voie d'être en stabilisation complète…

Il avait énoncé très bas cette dernière phrase sur un ton rhétorique, comme pour se rassurer lui-même sur ce qu'il avait pu constater précédemment mais l'infirmière avait saisi.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, fit-elle en écho. Je pense comme vous que ce changement n'était pas adéquat. D'ailleurs…, dit la soignante en détournant la tête sans achever sa phrase, ce qui bien sûr interpella Draco.

\- D'ailleurs quoi ? répéta-t-il pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle en soufflant, je n'ai pas trop apprécié la manière de… Enfin je veux dire, la façon dont le Dr. Wright vous l'a caché. Il a expressément dit que vous ne deviez l'apprendre que le plus tard possible. « Pour le bien du patient » selon lui, ajouta-t-elle avec un pli amer.

Draco ne répondit d'abord rien, songeant avec une rancune croissante que la veille encore il s'était retrouvé en tête-à-tête intime avec Jon et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. A aucun moment. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

\- Vous a-t-il dit la raison de cette cachotterie ? demanda doucement le blond.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Juste qu'il voulait vous le dire lui-même. Demain matin après votre garde j'imagine…. Ecoutez, je respecte le Dr. Wright. Mais… Pas ce qu'il a fait. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

Millicent Bulstrode ne reçut pas de parole en retour de cette confidence, mais le regard reconnaissant que son collègue lui lança lui convint parfaitement. Ce qui venait de se dire n'était pas un sujet agréable, mais l'infirmière eut tout de même l'impression qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux. Pas grand-chose, mais quand même.

\- Et donc, reprit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance après cet interlude quelque peu déroutant, vous expliquiez qu'Harry Potter réagissait mal au traitement. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? Cela fait deux jours qu'il le prend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. En fait il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, excepté qu'il est malade comme un chien. Il remet tout ce qu'il ingère, ce qui fait qu'il ne s'est pas nourri depuis deux jours. L'équipe a relayé le fait qu'ils avaient aussi beaucoup de mal à l'hydrater.

\- Vous avez prévenu le médecin de garde ?

' _Nous sommes dimanche soir'_ , songea Draco. ' _Nous sommes revenus de notre sortie vendredi après-midi aux alentours de 16h30, la première prise a donc été administrée aux alentours de 16h45. Plus de quarante-huit heures, donc. Mon dieu, dans quel état vais-je le trouvez ?_ ' Cette nuit-là, Draco devait assurer seul la garde du service, chose rare indue au manque d'effectif.

\- Oui, je l'ai prévenu, répondit Millicent, la soignante. Il passera demain dans la journée. Réaction normale selon lui, à surveiller. J'ai également appelé le Dr. Wright et il a répliqué à peu près la même chose. Croyez-moi Mr. Malfoy, ce patient est dans un sale état. »

Et ledit Mr. Malfoy pouvait la croire aisément sur parole. Au même instant, des coups répétés retentirent contre la vitre de leur bureau et les firent sursauter de concert. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, pour voir un Seamus Finnigan complètement agité.

« C'est Harry, cria-t-il au travers de la porte vitrée, il est malade ! Très malade ! Je crois qu'il s'étouffe dans son vomi, il faut venir vite ! »

 **… … …**

Avant même que l'infirmière saisisse le sens et l'ampleur de cette phrase, Draco s'était levé de sa chaise d'un bond et avançait le plus rapidement possible vers la chambre de son patient.

Une fois sur place il ouvrit sèchement la porte qui, restée auparavant entre ouverte, claqua violemment contre le mur en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Mais le blond n'en avait cure, il porta directement ses yeux sur le lit qui devait porter le garçon.

Et il sentit l'effroi lui glacer les veines quand il ne vit personne dans les draps.

Mais Draco se reprit presque immédiatement, l'adrénaline montant et descendant tel un ascenseur dans son corps, quand il avisa un corps allongé sur le sol et secoué de spasmes.

Il s'approcha vivement et porta sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry Potter, couché sur le sol. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et continua à essayer vainement de rejeter par convulsions des choses que ses organes ne voulaient apparemment pas.

Profitant de ce qui semblait être une accalmie dans les souffrances du brun, Draco tenta de parler.

« Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? Est-ce que vous pouvez vous relever ? »

Tout en ayant vaguement conscience que ses questions n'étaient pas forcément pertinentes au regard de la situation, Draco se rendit également compte qu'Harry Potter était dans un état de semi-conscience assez profond. Encore allongé mais sur le dos, il ballotait sa tête de gauche à droite en gémissant tantôt doucement, tantôt douloureusement mais toujours en donnant l'impression de ne pas être présent.

Faisant fi des substances peu ragoutantes qui recouvraient le sol ainsi que son patient, Draco mit un bras derrière le dos du garçon et un autre sous ses jambes, puis le bascula afin de le porter.

Il fit mine de sortir de la chambre avec son précieux paquet dans les bras quand Millicent, l'infirmière, arriva avec des serviettes et des draps propres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ou l'emmenez-vous ? questionna-t-elle.

\- A l'infirmerie. Elle est à côté du bureau des soignants. Plus facile pour le veiller. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Millicent, comme l'ensemble de l'équipe, avait eu vent du comportement peu naturel du psychologue lors de la réadmission d'Harry Potter à l'hôpital après sa fugue. Draco Malfoy avait passé la nuit dans l'isolement aux côtés du patient, à sa demande. L'infirmière n'avait pas tenue comptes des ragots et rumeurs stupides qui avaient inévitablement suivies, car même si elle ne portait pas le blond dans son cœur, elle le savait fier et orgueilleux. Donc forcément droit dans ses principes. Oui.

Mais ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, ce bref moment où elle avait aperçu le regard de désespoir pur que le blond avait jeté sur le patient gisant dans ses bras, avait profondément déstabilisé ses anciennes croyances.

Se secouant mentalement, elle décida de ne pas penser à ça pour le moment. Elle devait être fonctionnelle. Millicent remit Seamus Finnigan au lit tout en écoutant les inquiétudes et les observations qu'il avait eu envers son colocataire. Elle ramassa ensuite les draps souillés, nettoya brièvement le sol, et alla rejoindre son collègue.

Dire qu'à cette heure-ci elle aurait déjà dû être chez elle.

 **… … …**

« Finnigan a expliqué que Potter, sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer ses voies respiratoires, s'était sans doute laissé tomber de son lit pour vomir plus facilement. Ses réflexes ont pris le dessus, c'est une bonne chose. » Millicent avait débité ceci avant même d'être tout à fait entrée dans l'infirmerie, afin de s'annoncer et de ne pas être témoin une nouvelle fois d'une émotion qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas voir.

« Il a expliqué cela dans ces termes ? demanda platement Draco, ses yeux fixés sur le malade.

\- Non, fit l'infirmière avec un sourire en coin, ça c'est moi qui ait traduit. »

Draco avait allongé son patient sur le lit, et en avait remonté légèrement le dossier. Il s'était ensuite assis à ses côtés, et avait attendu le retour de l'infirmière en regardant le garçon se rendormir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lui, il avait du mal à s'en remettre. D'avoir assisté à cette faiblesse. Sa faiblesse.

Comme dans un état second et plongé dans ses pensées, il regarda sans voir l'infirmière prendre les paramètres du brun afin de s'assurer de son état. Il ne revint complètement dans la pièce que quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » répéta doucement Millicent, pour la troisième fois. Il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Quand il lui sembla que ses yeux se posaient véritablement sur elle, elle avisa : « Sa tension, sa température et les battements de son cœur sont corrects. Ses voies respiratoires aussi. Je vais lui faire une injection pour essayer d'éviter qu'il ne soit à nouveau malade cette nuit, mais il est possible qu'il remette quand même ça. »

Draco hocha la tête, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur le garçon.

« Hum… » fit Millicent, peu à l'aise sur ce qu'elle devait faire – partir ou rester ? Puis elle pensa à son compagnon qui devait déjà l'attendre avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, bien sûr », répondit Draco. Puis, réalisant que l'infirmière devait partir et aurait déjà dû partir depuis un bout de temps, il se leva rapidement pour la saluer. « Merci. Merci pour ce soir, infirmière … ?

\- Infirmière Bulstrode. Mais appelez-moi Millicent, répondit-elle en souriant sincèrement.

\- Millicent. Alors, merci Millicent », répéta le blond en lui serrant la main et en faisant un léger sourire.

L'infirmière alla rassembler ses affaires avant de laisser son collègue pour la nuit. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter le service, mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie. Juste pour se rassurer.

Draco Malfoy avait alors changé de place et s'était installé sur un tabouret, à gauche du patient endormi. Millicent fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, pour être sûr que ce qu'elle voyait était bien la tête du psychologue, posée contre le torse du garçon.

Oui. Il veillait sur les battements de son cœur.

.

* * *

Oui, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais pour une fois c'est voulu. J'avais besoin que ça se termine comme ça, pour que la suite de la relation puisse se mettre en place correctement, vous voyez ? C'est qu'il s'agit de pas déconner avec les sentiments qui déconnent, quoi.

Alors, avez-vous des avis ?

A suivre... :)


End file.
